Dragonball: RPG X
by Klldarkness
Summary: Rising from the ashes of defeat, Kll finds himself with a new lease on life. The same foes, the same challenges, but a different point of view. Will Kll make it to the Tournament again, or will a new threat end his chances long before? Only one way to find out! Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, Dragonball GT, Dragonball Heroes, Super Dragonball Heroes/Gamer
1. Epilogue-Prologue

**Dragonball: RPG X**

A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."

THIS IS BOOK 3! If you have never read Dragonball: RPG Rebirth, then this still will make no sense for you. Please read(And review!) that before starting on this.

* * *

**Epilogue: A New Day, A New Life, A New Challenge...**

* * *

I like to think of myself as smart. I could obviously be tricked, but when I have all the information I need, I think I tend to do pretty well for myself. There were several points of failure in my last life that held me back, or slowed me down unnecessarily, that I had plans to fix at the get-go. The first point of order was my point spread. I'd put so much of my starting points into **Strength** and **Endurance**, even though it should be obvious now that I could increase them with hard work, and stronger gravity. I had ignored **Charisma**, and that stopped me from being trusted and followed for the first five or so years until Bara was willing to follow an idea of mine and my **Charisma** starting slowly moving up. With all that in mind, I divided up my stat points like so:

**Stat Points Remaining: 0**

**S. 1**

**P. 5**

**E. 1**

**C. 10**

**I. 15**

**A. 4**

**L. 4**

I knew I could increase **Strength, Endurance, **and **Agility** easily with training, **Perception**, and **Luck** I could use my points from leveling for, and of course, **Charisma, **and **Intelligence** would go up with use. My Power Level would start out low, but I wasn't terribly worried about it. If anything, being born with a low Power Level would help me survive being an "Anomaly". A few pushups in normal gravity would give me some points, so increasing it afterward wouldn't be a problem. So with that selection done, I moved on to the **Feats**. The list wasn't different, though two things did catch me off guard. **A Legendary Story** wasn't greyed out anymore and had a description attached to it. **Enhanced Zenkai**, however, was greyed out.

4\. **A Legendary Story** \- (New Game ++ Restricted) Live a life of adventure and amazement. Your story will be one of legends…

I was a bit confused as I remember assuming that it was related to the **Legendary Super Saiyan** perk I had already bought, but I guess I had no real way to know. I had a lot of perk points available to me, so I went ahead and bought a bunch of extra feats, and went to town choosing everything I thought I could make use of. In the end, I selected **Energy Suppression**, all three levels of **Energy Sensing** so I wouldn't need to deal with having a third eye and being ostracized for it, **A Legendary Story** cause why the fuck not? I finished it off with all three levels of **Oxygen? Who needs that!**.

I considered burning some more points to grab some others but decided to save some for later on. I had of course chosen **The Gamer**, and **Legendary Modifications** as my perks, plus extra feats. I decided to skip **How old am I**, and live out my first five years. Finishing off everything, and finalizing my selections, I'm met with a new screen I'd never seen before.

**Due to Unlocking abilities and techniques through hard work during your last playthrough, some start as unlocked for New Game++!**

**Abilities and Techniques Carrying Over**:

**Instant Transmission**

**Final Atonement**

**Oozaru Control Lvl 1**

_**Super Saiyan Grade 2**_

_**Super Saiyan Grade 3**_

_**Super Saiyan 2**_

'_Nice!'_ I thought as I swiped through.

It made sense for **Instant Transmission** as I could relearn it instantly using energy sensing and my own energy control. It wouldn't be very useful until I raise my stats as it's a bit of an energy sink. The two grades of **Super Saiyan** and **Super Saiyan 2** made sense as well, as those used complex energy control to unlock. They were greyed out though, which made sense as I wouldn't have access to the normal **Super Saiyan** forms this time around. I would have needed to unlock **Super Saiyan** anyway, which until I can grab the **Gamer's Mind** feats at level 9, I wouldn't have been able to do anyway. I tab through a few more things, before I end up on the final page, my character sheet, which answered why I couldn't choose **Enhanced Zenkai**.

Name: Kll

Title: **The Legendary Super Saiyan**

Race: Saiyan Anomaly

Age: 0 Years

Status: Alive

Lvl: 1

0/2000 XP

2000 XP till Level 2!

Stats:

**S. 1**

**P. 5**

**E. 1**

**C. 10**

**I. 15**

**A. 4**

**L. 4**

Health:

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20:

(1 x 1) x (1 x 20) =20HP

Energy:

(Saiyan)

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

1 x 1 = 1

1 x 50 = 50

50 x 1 = 50

50 x 4 = 200

Base Energy: 1

Energy Regen: 50

Power Level: 50

Energy Modifier: 4

Final Power Level: 200

Feats: **Energy Suppression**, **Energy Sense Lvl 3**, **Oxygen? Who needs that! Lvl 3**, **A Legendary Story**

Remaining feats: 2

Perks: **The Gamer**, **Bonus Feats(x5)**

Special Abilities:

**Legendary Zenkai **\- Healing from less than 30% HP adds 1 to your Energy Modifier. You begin play with 4.0 Energy Modifier

**Legendary Power** \- Using the **Legendary Super Saiyan** form increases Energy Modifierover time.

**Saiyan Prowess** \- Every Battle lends to your strength. Every battle against someone that could kill you, that you win, increases your Battles by 1.

**Legendary Super Saiyan**: Your potential is unlimited. Energy Modifier cap removed.

It would seem that the **Legendary Modifications** name made sense, as it modified several things overall. The Zankai and Power changes were nice, plus I started with a title. A few more clicks and everything faded to black…

* * *

Being born wasn't pleasant, and we shall leave it at that. Being a newborn wasn't pleasant either, as it seemed that consciousness wasn't constant. There were times where I was aware, and others were I simply drifted off into daydreams. I dreamt often of my last life, of Bara, and of Broly. Of the threat that was Beerus, of Turles and his wishes, of Frieza and Cooler. I wouldn't be fully aware for many days, but I could sense many things happening around me. I used this time to unlock **Observe**, and even level it twice, as Saiyans came and left, as I floated in my pod.

* * *

**Planet Vegeta** \- **Newborn Pods - Age 767**

My eyes snapped open as I glanced around, the liquid in my pod slowly draining out. My mind was clearer than it had been in months it seemed. I could sense two Power Levels around me, one nearly 650k, the other in the low 100s. The glass slid upwards, and two hands grabbed me out. I managed to focus in the darkness, and use **Observe**, trying to discern who was here.

**Name**: Potatra

**Race**: Saiyan

**Age**: 34 years

**Status**: Alive

**HP**: 44,000

**Lvl**: ?

_ Your mother! Treat her nicely, or people will think badly of you. One of Vegeta's mates after the death of the Queen, she's considered one of the strongest female Saiyans in the empire._

I almost flinched back but was immediately worried. I turned my head as best I could as a newborn and managed to **Observe** the other figure standing in the dark.

**Name**: Vegeta

**Title**: King of all Saiyans

**Age**: 35

**Status**: Alive

**HP**: 74,000

**Lvl**: ?

_Your father, the King of all Saiyans. Treating him badly would generally be frowned upon, but he tends to be a massive dick._

'_What the fuck?!_' I think, my mind in turmoil. They start talking, so I concentrate to catch it all.

"Pot, you need to take him and go. Right now, as soon as you can. Take a pod, and go as far away as you can." Vegeta whispers in the dark.

"Vegeta, please...the blood test must be wrong! He's barely got a Power Level of 200. He can't be one of those monsters." Potatra whispers back, clutching me to her chest.

"200, yes. Yet he's as frail and sickly as one of the diseased in the slums. If he was healthy, I have no doubt that he would be just as strong as all the others. I'm sorry...I am. But he _can not_ remain within the empire. There are already fears spreading over the lost blood sample and the possibilities that the traitor could get up to... Would you have me branded a hypocrite to our people? To protect a known mutation only because it's my own flesh and blood?" Vegeta asks.

"I...No Vegeta, you know that. But what if it's wrong? What if he isn't?" She asks.

"The blood test was done twice...He has the genes within him. It will eventually get out, and I'll have no choice but to have him killed. For all our sakes, go Pot, please." Vegeta replies, motioning her to follow behind him.

She doesn't reply as they move slowly through the hospital, eventually ending up at one of the many launch bays in the city. There is only one lone power level here, off in a small booth. They make their way to one of the pods, my mothers hand against the side causing it to open up. She carefully sits down and begins entering information into the computer. As she prepares to take off, Vegeta stops her.

"I...I'd like to hold him once before you leave," Vegeta whispers, reaching out.

"Oh, Vegeta…." She replies, before leaning forward and handing me over.

He holds me at arm's length for a moment, studying me as intently as I study him. A moment passes before he brings me closer, hugging me lightly.

"You could one day be the strongest of us all, Kll...The Royal bloodline continues inside of you…" He whispers, before releasing me and handing me back to my mother. "You can never return Pot, I'm sorry. The Empire will have to brand you as a traitor."

"Goodbye Vegeta…" She whispers as she nods, hitting the launch button, the pod closing up. The simulated gravity within holds us perfectly still as it launches into the sky. I was mentally exhausted already from everything that had changed. I could feel sleep taking me before we had even left the atmosphere.

**Title Unlocked!**

**Prince of All Saiyans**

* * *

**Unknown Planet - 10 Years Later**

There is a flash of light and a crack like shattering glass as a tall Frost Demon appears. Behind him, a brightly colored break in reality closes, a tunnel filled with code and colors. His eyes slowly track from left to right as he gets his bearings. He swipes across something only he can see with his right hand, before tapping a few hidden buttons. His muscles increase slightly, as his already massive Power Level jumps even higher.

"That should do for now. This timeline is filled with weaklings." He says, before disappearing with a slight pop.

* * *

**Unknown Time - Unknown Place**

A stooped figure is alerted that something is wrong first by the loud screeches of a bird, which draws him out of bed quite early in the morning. He walks carefully down several long hallways before he comes to a large ornate door, which he easily pushes open.

"Oh my…" He says, staring at what he can only call catastrophe.

Around this room is drawer after drawer, after drawer, each filled with scroll after scroll, after scroll. Each was unique and extremely important. At this moment, all around the circular room, black-purple light was shining from several drawers, another one showing the same light every few minutes. Turning around, he takes off running down the hallway, his age less of a hindrance than first impressions would imply. He quickly reaches a small ornate door, slamming it open the moment he reaches it.

"Chronoa!" He yells as he bursts in.

"Pervert!" She screams, trying to cover herself with her sheets.

"Shut it, girl, we've got an emergency!" Elder Kai yells back. "One of the timelines is under attack!"

"W-what?!" She yells back, jumping out of bed.

"Get the Time Patrollers, Chronoa. We don't have much time." Elder Kai replies, before rushing back out the door.

Chronoa stands there in stunned silence for a moment before she finally starts to move.

"TRUNKS!"

* * *

I made a Discord! discord DOT gg/UZWUKsh

* * *

A/N: Its Time...


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**THIS IS BOOK 3! If you have never read Dragonball: RPG Rebirth, then this still will make no sense for you. Please read(And review!) that before starting on this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A whole new world...**

* * *

I slept for a long time. Space pods are built for both function and comfort, which I'm quite thankful for. Trips within them can take a very long time, going from one side of the galaxy to another, and they came with a feature that I consider a practical requirement. Through some sort of quirk of sound, the pod was able to put you to sleep for a long time, effectively putting you in a coma after several days of listening to the drone. It was that drone that lulled me off to sleep on day three, and so I slept.

* * *

**Months Later**

"Wake up baby…" I heard, just barely breaking through to my sleeping mind.

It took me a few minutes to come to, the drone sleep still heavy in my mind, but once I did I was wide awake, more rested than I think I ever have been.

"We're almost to our new home. Take a look Kll…" She whispered, pointing out the large front glass.

Far far below us stretched out a green planet, covered in white fluffy clouds. We were rocketing towards it at breakneck speed, but the size of the planet was belied by the distance, and we were still quite far away. I looked back up at my mother, wishing I could control my body well enough speak.

"Such a curious boy." She laughed. "It's uninhabited but has life. Animals, plants, trees, and water. We can live here safely. We're very far away from home...from Planet Vegeta. No one will find us, no one will ever know."

I turned back slightly to watch the planet approach, wondering how this life would work for me. With no longer being on Vegeta, several of my plans would need to be switched around. I couldn't very well befriend Sanna, Bara, or anyone else since I wouldn't be on the Strike Forces. However, from what Omega Porunga had said, and what I had learned in the Tournament, they didn't exactly need me there to survive. Bara would kill Cooler in about 15 years, with the help of Sanna.

'_So where do I go from here?_' I thought. '_I suppose the first goal is to increase my stats. I know __**Instant Transmission**__, but with barely any energy I'm not going anywhere.'_

It would be a long journey, but I wasn't averse to that. My last two lives had ended much too early for my own tastes, and I was set on making it right in this life. Mike wouldn't know what hit him next time.

* * *

**Age 772**

"Kll!" I heard from a great distance. "Dinner is going to be ready in a moment!"

I glanced back towards our cabin, before concentrating on the night sky high above me once more. I had been at this for years, trying to pinpoint certain people or locations across the galaxy, but I simply wasn't there yet. I could sense my mother easily, and the few creatures this planet had that could generate energy, but it seemed I was still bound to this planet for the time being, which was a huge drag.

Let me tell you...being a kid sucked. Being an adult in a kids body trying to pretend I was a kid was even worse. I'd been practicing for nearly five years, and even I could tell my facade was flimsy at best. Using words I'd never heard spoken before, laughing at jokes or references I shouldn't understand at my age, a look in my eyes that belied that inside I was not a little boy. It was sad, really. I had long since come to love my new mother, perhaps just as much as I loved my first. To see the look in her eyes when I act out of character, the disappointment...the fear...It cut me deep.

For several years now I had considered telling her the truth, but each time I began to try, I couldn't find the words. There was no way to tell someone inside of a simulation that they were inside of a simulation. That the only real person is me, and that all others are constructs for me to interact with. Not only would I sound mad, but threatening at best. With a huff I turned away from the night sky, blasting off into the air towards the cabin. It was a relatively short flight, and a soft landing in the front garden had me pushing open the door to the well light inside very quickly.

"Hi Mom," I said, as I entered the one-room building.

"Kll, what took you so long? I called you several minutes ago." She said, looking over from the large pot she was stirring. "I hope you weren't too far away. You know I want you to stay close."

"I wasn't mom. Just out thinking." I explain, hopping into the little seat.

"Always thinking...what were you thinking about this time?" She asked, setting a crudely cut wooden bowl in front of me.

"When we're going to train next," I replied, before digging.

"I don't want to push you too hard Kll, I've told you before. I get it, you're so smart, and you're so strong already. Of course, you want to be more and more powerful, just like your father. Some Saiyan adults never even become as strong as you already are." She said, settling in with her own bowl. "I don't want to ruin what little childhood I've been able to give you."

"I know mom, I understand," I replied.

'_Truth be told, she wasn't wrong._' I thought, studying her for a moment. _'Legendary Super Saiyan is absolute bullshit. I mean absolute bullshit. Starting with 50 battles was so far beyond OP that it wasn't fair to everyone else._'

I hadn't considered how hard it would be to build muscle and endurance as a child. I had thought I would max to 49 both before I was even three years old, but of course, the best-laid plans never last. I had managed to build 28 strength and 19 endurance. The lack of experience meant I hadn't leveled at all. The 50 battles, however, plus the small starting bonus to my energy modifier, and at five years old I was at 180,880 Power Level. I didn't break 100k until I was closer to twelve in my previous life.

"How about this...Tomorrow morning we can spar a bit, and see where you're at, alright?" She asked, smiling down at me.

"Yes! Thank you!" I replied.

The only experience I could get on this planet was from fighting her, and she didn't treat it seriously at all. I was barely getting any experience at all, and that was holding me back drastically. Hopefully tomorrow I could push her to take me seriously.

* * *

**Next Day**

It was almost noon when all of our daily chores were done, and we had a chance to spar. All the gardening, water collection, and prep for the day were done, leaving us free to do as we pleased. Thankfully my mother was a full-blooded Saiyan, so she felt the thrill of battle just as strong as I did.

"Alright Kll, show me what you've got!" She ordered. "I know you've been off training on your own. Has it helped at all?"

I flooded my body with power, my white green Aura sparking into existence around me. I settled down into the fighting stance she had taught me, ready for her to make the opening move. She studied me for a moment before her own Power Level jumped up to match my own. It wasn't a perfect match, but it showed my mother was capable of sensing energy in some sense.

'_I'm guessing she'll be surprised regardless._' I thought, preparing myself.

She jumped forward, a kick meant to miss me by a hair rocketing past my defense, a follow-up jab crashing against my open palm as I block. I redirect as best I can, our size difference helping her much more than it helps me, pulling her forward and rising up for an attempted knee. She moves to block it, but I push another 30k power into my system, smashing through her defense and catching her right in the chin. It's not near enough to actually damage her, but it definitely causes some alarm in her motions as she turns up the heat.

'_Yes, that's it!_' I thought, as I just barely dodged a punch that cracked the ground beneath us.

Back and forth we went, me continually pushing more power into my system, forcing her to react in kind. I was nearing 120k when I saw an opening, a ball of blazing white energy forming in my palm as I push to max power level. A look of startled revelation crosses her face as I launch the attack, her own Power Level rocketing up and over my max, as a beam of energy from her mouth collides with the ball of power. I realize almost immediately that I've pushed too far, and try to use **Instant Transmission** to move out of the way, but I was completely out of practice with it. The combined attack slammed into my small form, washing me away in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

**The Next, Next Day**

I awoke to the normal icons telling me I was healed, quickly swiping them away. My body was wrapped in several layers of gauze-like material, my mother trying her best to heal me from what must have been a lot of damage.

"K-kll?" I heard whispered from the front door.

"Oh, hey mom," I reply lamely.

She quickly moves over to me, turning my head to face her, studying me. She begins pulling at the gauze, pulling more and more off of me, her motions getting more and more frantic.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I ask, only be ignored.

She continues pulling more and more off, till it all lay on the floor, and the bed, pooling in a bloody pile. I see it then, the fear, the loathing.

"How?" She asks, looking at me. "How is that possible? You were burnt nearly to a crisp. I nearly killed you! I-I-you!" She exclaimed, starting to sob, dropping to her knees.

"You were almost dead!" She sobbed, clutching her knees.

"Mom, it's okay, I" I start, reaching for her.

"No!" She exclaims, backing away from me. "That's not normal, none of that is normal! You are a five-year-old boy! You...you...What are you?!"

I'm startled by the question, silence filling the room broken only by her sobs.

"I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan," I reply, breaking the silence between us.

"W-what?" She asks, startled at my response, looking up at me.

"You've always wondered at my progress. How fast I've gained strength, how smart I am. That's the answer. I am not a normal Saiyan child." I explain at last. "I'm an anomaly, exiled from my homeworld by my father, the king."

"How could you possibly know that?" She asks, stunned. "How do you know that word!

"I was there. I remember everything from the day I was born." I reply. "I remember being pulled from my pod, held once by my father before we left Planet Vegeta never to return."

"H-how is this possible?" She whispered, not even looking at me.

"I'm sorry to hurt you like this mom. But you deserve to know the truth." I tell her, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"You've never made sense to me...your power growing by leaps and bounds, the way you speak, the way you learn...the way you look at me some times." She replies, sniffling a bit.

"I am who I am. Your son." I tell her.

"I just wanted a normal little boy...Oh god, I'm sorry, I know how that sounds." She says, suddenly looking up at me.

"I don't blame you, mom. Me being born this way has ruined your life. I can't imagine what you've given up to keep me safe." I say, looking down at the floor between us. "I would leave if I could, so you didn't need to suffer anymore."

"What? Kll, no!" She exclaims, getting to her knees and shuffling over to me. "You're my son and I love you...I...I may not always understand you but that doesn't change that."

I don't say anything for a moment, just studying her for a bit. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I startled you. I'm sure my healing like that was a big surprise."

She nods, before saying, "Yes, but I'm glad you're healed. I was worried I may need to contact one of the local inhabited planets for help healing you."

"Do you understand why I've never been bothered trying to have a childhood. Why?" I ask, wondering if I can turn this situation to my advantage.

She nods, before finally getting to her feet. "You want to be stronger, and apparently can heal at an extremely fast rate. You're feeling held back."

"A little, yes," I reply, nodding.

She nods as well, before smiling slightly. "Do you remember what your father said before we left?"

"I do. He said I could one day be the strongest of us all." I answer.

She smiles fully now, a fierce look on her face. "Let's prove him right, shall we?"

* * *

**Age 774**

Things moved quickly after that. With no reason to hold back, and my injuries healing every single day, my power grew quickly, leaps and bounds, leaps _and_ bounds. Then too, as my power grew greater than hers, so too did her power grow. Not quite at my pace, but the synergy of two Saiyans, both with great potential, pushing each other to new heights, was a thing of true beauty. If changing the landscape just by powering up was beautiful to you, that is.

"Alright mom, let's do this!" I announce, flooding my body with power.

The ground for miles around me cracked, shattering, breaking down into dust that filled the air. After two years of hard work, I was approaching nine hundred thousand Power Level, and I still hadn't leveled up yet. My mother was lagging behind now by a good amount, but I was able to help push her forward easily enough. Opposite of me, her own light blue Aura flared, kicking up its own dust cloud. Almost immediately following, her fist was slamming into my crossed arms, knocking me back, but nowhere near out. I righted myself, boosting back into attack range, my hand grabbing ahold of her arm to pull her to me, a hard left slamming into her cheek to follow up.

It's interesting to note that hitting my mother with a punch that could crush stone didn't feel wrong to me anymore. It seemed that after so long being a Saiyan, a combined 18 years at this point, fighting was second nature. A blast of energy from her palm catches me slightly off guard, lifting me into the air and away from her. I sense her circling left, her kick crashing against my arm as I defend my head, returning with a hard punch to her gut, doubling her over. I try to follow up with another hard punch to her face, but she manages to rotate enough that I miss, opening my side for a jab that sends pain shooting through my body.

'_Probably gonna piss blood all day till my kidney heals tonight._' I think, blocking a second side shot with my forearm.

I move, my left arm shooting out to again crash into her face, blood spurting from her broken nose, but she ignores it in favor of a kick that smashes across my face, knocking me to the ground. It goes to show that even though I was nearly twenty-five percent stronger than she was, her body size in comparison to my own meant her hits simply hit harder at times. It was of course at this moment that our peaceful lives would end.

"Stop!" I yelled, snapping my head high to the left.

Far far above, I could sense two high Power Levels breaking through the atmosphere, heading for the ground. Two energies that I was familiar with, and two energies that gave me real worry.

"Kll?" My mom asks, landing next to us.

"The Saiyans have found us, mom," I tell her, pointing towards the two pods that are just now small white dots glinting in the sun.

"Take the pod and run, Kll. I'll hold them off long enough for you to escape!" She orders, turning to face the oncoming threat.

"No, don't be dumb. Together we can hold them off." I tell her.

"Kll, please. I'm your mother, just do as I tell you." She pleads.

"Absolutely not. They would kill you, and I'm not going to let that happen." I reply, standing my ground.

She glares at me but knows she can't force me to do anything, and so we wait for the threat to reach us head-on. It only takes another minute before both pods crash into the ground a few miles away, and two figures rise from the craters, rotating till they are facing us, and heading our way. A moment later the two Saiyans land before us, before glancing at each other.

"I think that's them...Looks like you were right after all." The first one says, laughing. "The King will be pleased."

"I agree. Traitor, anomaly! At this moment you are wanted dead, or alive. If you come with us, you will face trial. If you resist, you will be killed! You have only one-" The second one starts, but I interrupt him.

"How did you find us?" I ask, studying them both.

"What? Our ships can sense energy. An uninhabited planet with two high Power Levels? That requires a looking in to." The second answers.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask, looking between them. "I am your prince, yet you come to my planet planning to kill me? Some places call that treason, which is punishable by death."

"Kll...shhh." My mom whispers, looking startled that I would speak to them at all.

"How dare you, scum!" The first yells. "You are nothing but a broken genetic freak! You dare pretend otherwise?"

The second one looks bothered by the firsts outburst but doesn't say anything in response.

"Fine, so be it. Bardock, Raditz, let's do this."

* * *

Pre-A/N: discord DOT gg/UZWUKsh If you would like to see the current character sheet, it will be shared in this stories specific channel.

* * *

A/N: WHAT? Am I back for real? Is this really the opening chapter to book 3?! Why yes, yes it is. Nearly six months have passed between the end of Super GT Rebirth and today. In that time I've started a Naruto story, continued on my Pokemon story, and really just taken the time to relax and have a bit of fun.

But of course, my readers, I love you far too much to stay away for too long! I could not bear to stay away for much longer, not without giving you something to fulfill your need on. Now, a word of caution...I plan to continue writing Naruto, Pokemon, and DB: RPG X at the same time. That may mean slightly longer waits between chapters for each, as I'm writing chapters for others. Or I may not post a chapter to a specific story for a month or two at a time, as I'm inspired to write for one of the others. Regardless, no story of mine will ever be abandoned. Every story I write will have an ending, that will be relatively satisfying. That's a promise I intend to keep.

Wanna help me keep that promise? Review! I've gone back over and over to read the reviews I receive on all of my stories, and those are the reason I write at all. They are what carry me forward. I'm not asking each person for a break down on each chapter, and a 500-word summary. Even something as simple as saying "That was awesome! I loved INSERT THING!" is more than enough for me.

Until next time, this is Klldarkness, and this has been...Dragonball: RPG X.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sins of the Father**

* * *

**Combat has started!**

**Enemies:**

**Bardock - Lvl 14**

**24,000XP**

**Raditz - Lvl 9**

**6,000XP**

Bardock's eyes widened as the rush of energy exploding from my body hit him. The dusty ground was blown away around us, filling the air with dust. Raditz wasn't anywhere close to my own Power Level but was definitely close enough to my moms. Bardock, however, was stronger than I was, and had an entire lifetime of battles to feed his abilities. I was thankful I could increase my speed with my energy as my stats were abysmal.

"Kll...can we beat them?" My mother asks, her own energy pushing towards max. "You're better at sensing."

I don't take my eyes off of them but quickly whisper back. "It'll be close. We'll win, but not without killing them both...and probably taking some damage."

I'm sure as a seven-year-old, the energy I was putting out was intimidating. Regardless, it was clear that Raditz was itching for a fight, and Bardock had nothing to fear. My blood was pounding in my ears, adrenaline pouring into my system to feed an addiction I didn't remember having. The first fight for my life in five years was moments away.

"Codeword Unity, King's Orders 2A-1. Password Prince Legend Rise!" My mom suddenly yelled out.

Bardock's eyes widen for a moment before he puts a hand on Raditz' shoulder, and tapping on his own scouter.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, not breaking eye contact with the two Saiyans.

"I'm saving our lives." She whispers back.

"Prince Legend Rise," Bardock says, addressing his scouter.

A moment passes before several emotions cross his face, from surprise to anger, to acceptance. His eyes lock onto mine for a moment, before looking at my mother.

"Stand down Raditz," Bardock says, powering down as well.

"F-father? What? Why?" Raditz splutters. "What was all that rubbish?

"King's orders, son," Bardock answers, glancing slightly at us. "And as part of the King's orders, you two are to return to Planet Vegeta with us."

My mother nods, giving me a pointed glance. I consider the options for a moment, before lowering my power level as well. This was new, and I must admit to being curious. Not to mention there were two people heading for Planet Vegeta eventually that I was looking forward to seeing. I didn't want to take a backseat on this, but I was willing to play along.

"Do you have pods?" Bardock asks.

"We have one. Kll can sit in mine with me." My mother says.

"I'm not sure that is advisable. I'll make a call for another pod. It'll be here in...36 standard hours." Bardock says. "Until then, we'll just sit tight."

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

Not going to lie, it was mildly awkward spending time with people we were moments away from murdering. Thankfully we managed to bond over the one thing all Saiyans have in common, never-ending love of food. That didn't mean things were good, but it was at least less hostile. It was weird to know that in just a few hours we would be leaving our home for the past seven years.

"How did you get so strong?" Raditz asked me, having followed me outside, probably to keep an eye on me.

I had hoped to get some time to work on sensing Power Levels from a distance, raise my perception a bit, but of course, the Saiyan Soldiers couldn't leave us alone.

"I drink a lot of milk," I replied. "And eat plenty of vegetables."

A moment of silence passes before he speaks again. "Does this planet even have milk?"

"My mom did," I reply.

"Gross, kid," He splutters, almost gagging. "What the fuck?"

"You asked," I reply, before sitting in the thin grass.

"That's fair…" Raditz says, not moving from where he is standing. "What was up with the code phrase your mom gave?"

"No idea. I didn't know about it." I reply.

"Wait what? She didn't tell you ahead of time?" Raditz asks incredulously. "That code phrase saved your lives. What if we had found you without her there to give the code phrase?"

"Pffhahaha." I start laughing, before looking over my shoulder at him. "S-saved our lives? Haha! I was seconds away from turning you both into ash. Had I been more confident in my mom's ability to kill you, my mom wouldn't have bothered. She was worried because I said it would be close."

"Oh fuck off with the bravado kid. You're what, six?" Raditz laughs back. "My father is the strongest Saiyan in the empire."

"You can't sense energy, can you?" I ask, looking back up into the sky.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asks.

I shake my head, ignoring the question.

'_I wonder what happened to Bardock in my last life? By the time I made it to Planet Vegeta, he wasn't alive. Kakarot was the strongest at that point, and he wasn't as strong as Bardock is now._' I wonder.

* * *

**Thirty Hours Later**

I'm an idiot. I am an absolute idiot and I hate myself for it. Of _course_ I can't sense shit off the planet! My perception is trash right now. I was so used to having high stats that I'd completely forgotten what low stats did. Granted, I hadn't really realized that my perception was holding me back until I was considering **Instant Transmission**. I got a huge bump when I first unlocked the ability, and a small bump each time I used it.

'_I hadn't used it this life at all!_' I thought, concentrating on the back of Raditz.

A new pod was going to crash land here momentarily, and then I'd be stuck in space until we arrived on **Planet Vegeta**, where it was possible I could be trapped if I don't have access to the best move in the game. I locked onto his energy as we walked, slowly twisting my energy around until I felt it tug.

_Bing! You've gained 30 points in perception for identifying the unique feeling of another's power!_

With the smallest pop, I jumped forward about a foot, appearing right at his back. He glanced back at me as we made our way to the landing zone, frowning, but didn't say anything. At the same moment, the galaxy opened for me, my senses lighting up with the little motes of energy for light-years around us.

'_Yes...That's what I'm talking about!_' I thought, feeling all the energy signals.

I didn't recognize any of them, but the fact that I could tell the difference between them, planets away, meant I wasn't trapped anymore. However, we were also in a part of the galaxy that I didn't spend much time in during my first playthrough. A small worry lifted from my shoulders, I couldn't help but smile. Of course, my revery was broken by a space pod slamming into the ground a dozen feet away, signaling the end of my childhood. Something awaited me on the other side of this trip, and whatever it was, I may find I don't like it.

"I'm going to lock both pods to my system. We'll land within minutes of each other. I'd suggest not leaving your pods till I come and collect you." Bardock says, entering information into his system.

All four pods opened at the same time, several beeps chiming from each. I walked to the nearest one, and plopped down, allowing the system to lock-in. A few moments later the artificial gravity kicked in, and we were skyward.

Pod sleep is a weird experience. I didn't do very much of it in my last life since I could just pop off wherever I wanted or traveled by large ship. The pods, however, were slower, and it took time to get where you want to be. As we slowly made our way home, I couldn't help but think back to my past life. Vegeta's betrayal, the subsequent betrayal of his son...My brother now, I supposed.

'_Would I be able to look these people in the eye and not hate them?_' I thought, drifting in and out of consciousness. '_Can I blame them for the things that transpired in my past life, or should I only judge them on what they have done in this one?_'

It was a tough question to ask, but an even harder question to answer. While the people here and now have yet to commit these horrible acts against me, they still did in the past. I could only hope that when I finally stood before them, I'd be able to control myself. I had yet to experience the rage that Broly had dealt with, but I also had not yet had reason to truly explode.

**10 Minutes to Landing**

* * *

**Planet Vegeta**

The space pods broke through the atmosphere, streaming through the air on course for the large landing pad at the capital. We had been awake for only a few minutes and would be landing in less than thirty seconds. With a loud thump my pod slammed into the landing pad, the special polymer absorbing most of the kinetic energy. A moment later it came to a rest, the door hissing as the pressure inside is released. Gravity reasserts itself, my weight increasing several times over. I had to push a bit of energy into my limbs to get my going. I step out, seeing Bardock already speaking to one of the dock workers. Raditz climbs out of his own pod, my mother appearing from hers shortly after.

After Bardock finishes, he motions us all to follow him, and he begins to lead us off the landing pad. It was nice to return to Planet Vegeta after nearly a decade of being gone. I was hopeful that in this life I could keep the planet from being destroyed, perhaps stop Babadi before Majin Buu is released. We're led down a set of stairs, which leads to an underground tram station of sorts. I can't say I ever used it before, just flying everywhere I wanted to go before. My mother keeps looking back at me as we walk, tears in her eyes. I suspect that after a lifetime here, being back would mean even more to her than it did to me.

The tram trip was only a few minutes, zipping across the city before stopping at a spot that I was intimately familiar with. I had spent nights in the healing pods, hours in the throne room. Of course, after its relocation to Planet Saiyan, I spent a year in the throne room, doing my best to save the Saiyans. I felt my moms eyes on me once more, confusion emanating from her at the look on my face. I shook my head in silence, as we were slowly led in. Guards lined the entryway as we entered, steely eyes all locked on my mother and I. The lights were low, but not dark. The throne room was slightly different from what I expected, a single throne instead of the dual thrones of my time.

Under normal circumstances, I would say that this is because Indivia is perhaps only ten years old at the moment, but it isn't Vegeta sitting upon the throne. As we enter, the energy I had been sensing finally makes sense to me.

"We have arrived, my King," Bardock says before he and Raditz stepped off to the side.

A set of beady eyes stare back at mine, before slowly turning to face my mother as well.

"Thank you, Captain," Nappa says, before he stands, his figure towering over all of us. "What an unexpected turn of events. The traitor, and the anomaly returning at last."

"Where is Vegeta, Nappa?" My mom asks.

"Vegeta? He was executed for allowing you to escape the planet with your freak child, once the truth was uncovered." Nappa says, laughing. "A king is king only while the population allows it. His hypocrisy did not stand well with the people."

"Ww-hat?" My mom exclaimed.

"Regardless, now I have to decide what to do with you," Nappa says, ignoring my mom. "I'm thinking public execution."

"If I may interrupt?" I ask, speaking up for the first time since we arrived.

"Oh, so he does speak," Nappa replies. "I was beginning to wonder if Vegeta's broken spawn was mute. Go ahead little guy, give us your last words while you have time."

"Right, yeah. Last words...It's sad actually that your last words will be 'What?'" I say offhandedly.

Nappa's eyes narrow, "What?"

The air around me cracks as I shove nearly a third of my power into the palm of my hand, the blast of energy engulfing Nappa before anyone in the room can react. At the same time, I'm already moving, my hand clamping down on my mother's wrist, my concentration on the only energy signal I could pick up at such a distance. With a sharp pop, we were gone, leaving tragedy and devastation in our wake.

* * *

A/N: Oh shit waddup? We're back at it again in your favorite story, and I'm already disappointing you with low word counts! I blame the chapter, personally. Escaping execution, killing the king? It's the perfect stopping point!

Vegeta is dead, Indivia's fate is unknown. While getting some instant gratification, Kll has also killed the King of the Saiyans, further cementing the fears his race has for his mutation. Will he overcome? Where has he escaped to?

Find out next time...on Dragonball! RPG X!

* * *

As always, join the discord, review, send me messages! I am extremely active on the discord, so if you ever want to get ahold of me directly, that's where I'm at!

discord . gg/BV7GJyV


	4. Chapter 3

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's treason then?**

* * *

**Hidden Event: The False King + 2500XP**

**Killed Nappa! + 3200XP**

**-3700/2000 XP to level 2!**

**LEVEL UP ALERT!**

We appeared with a soft pop, the pitch-black room dank, musty, the fetid air nearly burning my nose. There is a loud clang of chains as someone is jerked awake, the sudden appearance of my mother and I shocking them to consciousness.

"_W….Who?..." _He whispers, his voice barely strong enough to be heard even in such a small place.

With the slightest pulse of my power, my Aura lit up, giving the room a soft greenish glow. I go to move forward, but my mom's hand snatches my arm, pulling me back. "What is happening?! Who is this?"

I don't immediately answer, my eyes still locked on the figure before us. His unkempt hair is filthy, nearly caked with dirt and blood, a slurry of mud. The chains on his wrists have shredded them, the constant pulling having failed to break them, only doing more damage. Even now blood slowly leaks from the freshly broken skin, his earlier movements having opened the wounds once more.

"What did they do to you?" I ask, watching the man closely.

He doesn't answer, face down towards the floor. I consider asking again, but I wait. We don't have long, but we have enough time for him. This man had once upon a time died for his people. If anyone deserved time, it was him.

"_T-they killed my friend...I tried to avenge him...I wasn't strong enough..._" He whispers.

"Why didn't they just kill you?" I ask, curious.

"_I'm...a war hero...my family is well known…_" He whispers, his head hanging even lower in defeat.

"I killed Nappa just moments ago. If you want, I can free you, and we can escape this wretched planet together." I reply.

The man looks up, at last, his face a mess of scars, a single eye staring at me, studying me.

"My name is Kll, and I am the son of Vegeta," I explain. "Yes, I see you recognize the name. Then know this...I am _not_ an 'Anomaly', I am the Legendary Super Saiyan. So I'll ask again...Will you come with us Kakarot?"

I heard my mom gasp behind me, assuming she recognizes the name. Kakarot studies me for a moment, before just barely nodding his head. I swiftly move over to the chains holding him in place, reaching out to break them.

"_T-they absorb power...They can't be broken…_" He whispers, watching me.

"I know," I reply.

I had worked with these chains, long long ago. They had a limit to how much power they could absorb, and with how strong Kakarot was, they were over fifty percent saturated as it was. Reaching down, I grabbed the first chain, feeling the pull of my energy into the devices. With a burst of energy, the chains shattered completely, barely fine dust being left over. A repeat with the second, and Kakarot was a free man. My mom had moved over and was already helping him to his feet.

I quickly tapped on the level up alert and dropped my points as needed. With Perception being bumped to over forty now, I could feel my ability to read energy at a distance nearly double. I click finalize, and my power level doubles, a surge of power coursing through my body. Most of my current energy comes from my battles and EM, so leveling gave me a huge boost.

As the world snaps back into focus, I reach out both hands to the other members of the cell. "Are you two ready?"

My mom is doing surprisingly well at adjusting to the new world that has opened up before her. A world where her son can teleport, kill kings, and find long lost friends. She nods, stepping forward, and taking my hand. Kakarot studies my hand as well, before taking it. Energy floods my body as I lock on to a far distant energy. This one was going to be a bit costly, but no more than twenty percent of my energy. It wasn't quite at the max distance of my ability to sense energy, but had I not gotten the points for leveling, I would not have had this option.

"Say goodbye to Planet Vegeta." And with another pop, we were gone, almost as though we had never been there, to begin with.

* * *

**Time Nest - 3 Years from now...**

"W-hat do you think it means, Elder Kai?" Chronoa asks, studying one of the many time scrolls.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure yet. Something, or someone, is breaking down the barriers between the time streams." Elder Kai replied. "I've never seen anything like it."

"What can we do then?" Trunks asks, looking around the room at the multitude of glowing scrolls. "We can't even track whoever is doing this…"

"Well...There are some time streams left untouched. If you enter one of them and wait, whatever is happening elsewhere will happen there as well." Elder Kai explains. "Perhaps if you experience it, we will be able to track the source."

"...Alright, I can do that. Should I take a few of the other Patrollers?" He asks as he turns towards the door.

"Yes, please! We don't know what could possibly be causing this issue. I think you'll need help." Chronoa says as Trunks leaves.

Silence fills the room, as another scroll lights up, showing it's now also broken. Of the many scrolls, less than one hundred remain intact.

"We're all going to need help…"

* * *

A/N: This is what's known as a "Pro-Gamer" move! Now, I know what you're saying: "Kll! What the fuck?! Less than a thousand words? Why would you do this to us, your loyal readers! We need more!...oh, what? You've already written like 90% of chapter 4 and it will be posted on Friday?! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! We love you Kll! Let me go review!"

Something like that, I hope? I do apologize! Work has been extremely busy, but hopefully will slow down soon. Join my discord!

Nappa is dead, and Kakarot has joined the 'party'. Where is Kll taking them? We see a small bit of the future and the issues that they face. Will Kll have a part to play?

Find out next time….on Dragonball! RPG X!


	5. Chapter 4

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A new home?**

* * *

We appeared with a pop, and for a moment my vision swam, the energy cost being slightly greater than I had expected. The wave of fatigue passes by quickly enough though, and I manage to stay on my feet.

"Kll? Where are we?..." My mom asks.

I consider how to answer that question...I know I can't simply tell her that I've been here before, as that wouldn't make sense.

"I'm not sure. I sensed a collection of energy on this planet. Not high enough to be a threat to us, at least, but also definitely not Saiyan in origin." I explain.

There is a soft breeze, the brightly lit landscape beautiful. Kakarot has his eyes closed but is breathing deeply.

"You okay Kakarot?" I ask.

He nods but remains silent. I watch his eyelids flutter, and then slam shut. I suspect after however long he spent in the dark that the right sunlight is probably painful.

"Let's see if we can't find a place to rest for a moment," I reply, looking around.

I had aimed to appear as far from the energy I had locked on to as I could, which was about half a mile at best. In my last life with all my stats, I could appear almost anywhere on a planet based on the location of a single energy source. Appearing right on top of someone is rude, as I was taught by Bulma once upon a time. Appearing on an alien world on top of someone I'm hoping to get help from would be a step in the wrong direction. I glance around, trying to get my bearings before I spot something that might help us rest a bit.

"Mom, can you watch over Kakarot?" I ask. "I'm going to head to that small town right there, see if there is any place we can stay."

"...Be careful, please." My mom says as she nods.

I nod back, before hopping into the air. It was a quick flight over, and I didn't expect it to take much time. Of course, even the best-laid plans fall apart at the slightest interference. I was no more than halfway to the village when I felt a high energy source heading right for me. I didn't recognize the energy signature, so I halted my journey and waited. A minute passes before a figure with a purple Aura slam to a stop a short distance in front of me.

"Who are you, and why have you come here?" The person asks, watching me warily.

"My name is Kll. My mother and a family friend and I have just barely escaped with our lives after an assassination attempt. I brought us to the first planet with enough energy that I thought would be technologically advanced enough to help us heal." I explain, watching him closely.

"We have no technology here. We have no way to heal you, your family, or your friends." He replies. "Leave this planet immediately."

"You don't have anything that could help?" I ask, shrugging. "Honestly, even a bed to rest in for a night would be more than enough."

"We don't have anything on this planet. Leave at once, or I'll be forced to make you leave." He replies.

"Uhh. No offense, but you're not very strong." I reply. His Power Level is barely over 20k at the moment.

"I was warned that one day a threat would arrive here." He replies, his muscles tensing.

The air seems to spark momentarily before he starts to almost seem to twitch. "My people...have sacrificed...themselves...to make this possible!"

As he yells out the last bit, his Aura seems to explode around him, doubling in size and intensity. His Power Level skyrockets, going higher and higher, the air around us shimmering as he powers up. I wait, letting him get it all out, until after another handful of seconds he is done.

"Haaa...haaaa...Now...get off of my planet." He says as he stands up straight once more.

"1.2 million? That's not bad, actually." I reply, flooding my body with energy, letting my restraints fall away. "Yesterday you would have been a threat, something for me to take seriously."

As my Aura comes alive around me, his eyes widen just slightly as I bring my full power to bear.

"But today you're just in my way."

* * *

We float a dozen feet away from each other, the crackle of burning energy around us, each waiting for the other to start what was sure to be a battle to the death. I could sense a few other higher than average power levels moving in our direction but even combined there wouldn't be much to break a sweat over. I was watching his eyes, watching the indecision boil away. With the slightest twitch of his muscles, his energy flared, rocketing him towards me.

My hand was already down, a ball of energy sparking into life, ready to end his.

'_Now!_' I thought, bringing my hand up, the blast of energy right on the cusp of being released.

"NNNNAAAAIIIIILLLLL!"

* * *

We both freeze in place, his fist pulled back, my hand pointed right at his chest, the energy pulsing, seemingly alive and hungry for his life.

"Nail!" We hear again, as a much shorter Namekian flies up from the village below us. "What fool thing are you doing? Do you not sense his strength? He could kill us all, and you're up here antagonizing him."

"I-I'm sorry Elder Moori." Nail replies, lowering his power level and pulling back.

Moori studies him for a moment, before turning to me. "I do apologize, young one. Nail here meant only to protect our people. I hope we haven't offended you greatly?"

"Oh, no, of course not. Moori, right?" I ask. "I was mainly just defending myself…"

"Of course, of course. Now, I couldn't help but overhear that you and your companions need healing and help?" He asks.

"Yes, my mother, myself, and a family friend have just escaped from an attack We just need a place to rest for a while, before we move on," I explain.

He studies me for a moment, before looking over my shoulder in the direction of my companions. "Gather your friends and return here. You may stay in my home for now."

"Oh, thank you!" I reply enthusiastically. "My name is Kll, by the way."

* * *

It only took a moment to return and grab my mother and Kakarot, returning to the Namekian village post haste. Moori was still waiting for us outside, speaking softly with a small group of Namekians. Seeing us land, he ushered the group away, before introductions were given. Afterward, he led us to his home, which in normal Namekian fashion was nothing more than a hut, but as we were homeless we had absolutely no room to complain.

"Thank you again, Moori," I say after we get settled.

"Think nothing of it...Kll, correct?" Moori replies. "Namek doesn't receive very many visitors, so it's not often we get the chance to show hospitality."

After I explained the rest of the story to him, Kakarot being imprisoned and tortured, and our escape, Moori was even kind enough to send for someone that could heal Kakarot.

"Thank you," Kakarot says, once the healing energy had taken effect. "I haven't felt this good in years. Wow."

Moori explains to us about Namek, their history, and the most recent events. I notice immediately that he skips over any mention of Dragonballs, even editing a few past events to exclude them.

'_Probably for the best. In a few years, Turles would massacre the Namekians for the Dragonballs. Being cautious wasn't enough._' I thought, listening. '_Though, I don't believe Nail would have struggled to kill him. Is he different this time around, compared to my first life here? Turles killed him then, I think…_'

"So this leader, Guru you said?" My mom asks. "He died recently?"

"Yes...It has been difficult, but we are bouncing back." Moori replies.

We sit in silence for a moment, before I finally think to ask about Nail.

"Nail is the strongest of our people. He has gone to great lengths to ensure our people's safety, training many hours a day. Your arrival and strength will surely push him to new heights. Not to say that he was complacent, no." Moori explains quickly. "But knowing that there are children alive that are stronger than he is will push him further."

"Well, if he ever needs a training partner, I'm down," I reply. "He is very strong. I'd gain a lot from it as well."

"I'll be sure to pass that along. Now, we don't have much in the way of food, but I believe the oceans and rivers have plenty of fish. You are free to hunt, as long as you don't kill for sport." Moori tells us.

We agree to his demands, and he lets us settle in. He leaves shortly after to tend to some business, and we finally have a chance to talk amongst ourselves.

"Prince Kll, what is the plan now?" Kakarot asks me.

I pause at the title, feeling the nobility of it settle upon me. While I had been king once in the past, I hadn't been a part of the bloodline. Now, here, I am actually in line to inherit the throne.

"What happened to Indivia?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. After Vegeta was executed, Indivia was taken away from me. I had actually been taking care of him during the entire fiasco. I tried to defend him but I was overwhelmed...My own father and brother…" Kakarot replied, shaking his head.

"I don't think anyone blames you, Kakarot," I say after a moment. "You are not infinitely strong. You alone stood by my father, and for that I owe you."

Kakarot nods, before looking up at me from where he sat. "You speak to me like you've known me for a long time."

I laugh, before replying, "I guess I just feel close to you already."

"Now, you asked what the plan was?" I ask, "We're going to train, and in less than two years, we will return to Planet Vegeta. We will have our revenge, and I will take the throne. By force if necessary, but I have a feeling that I will not need to."

"Kll…" My mom said quietly. "Is that really what you want to do?"

"Like he said, mom. Prince. My father believed I could one day be the strongest of our people. I plan to show them exactly what that means.

* * *

**Planet Namek - 6 months later**

Time seemed to almost pass slowly on Namek. The people were very idyllic, peaceful. The bright sunlight, the pure air, the clear skies. It's enough to make a person not want to ever leave. Of course, peace would only be temporary. Even today, the quiet of the planet was interrupted by explosions of light and sound.

A blast of energy rocketed past my face, just barely dodged as I bounced backward from my attackers. The attacker on the right lunged forward, his fist slamming into my hastily raised guard, as the attacker on the left moved in for a leg sweep. My legs are caught, thrown out from under me, but I manage to get my hands under me. With a small blast of power, I launch into the air, regaining the advantage I once had. The first catches up to me, but I'm ready for him, my jab knocking the air from his stomach. I aim for an uppercut, but he's suddenly yanked back by a long green arm, pulled from harm's way, while launching themselves at me.

I catch a kick with my left hand, dodge two follow up attacks before a third manages to clip my side and throw me back. I spin, the air around me filling with tiny motes of blazing light, that suddenly expand to the size of volleyballs.

"Haaa!" I yell as I direct them towards my foes.

The one closest it caught in the blast, knocked from the sky, but the one further back manages to dodge. He catches his friend, before turning to face me.

"Stop!" Kakarot says, breathing heavily.

**Combat has Stopped!**

**Enemies:**

**Kakarot Lvl 11 7100XP**

**Nail Lvl 9 5800XP**

**Total Reward: 12900XP**

**-380XP till Level 6!**

**LEVEL UP ALERT!**

Nail blinks a few times, before pulling out of Kakarots arms, and floats softly to the ground.

"How do you keep getting stronger?" Nail asks. "Last month you weren't even half this strong."

"It's part of my Saiyan biology. I get stronger the harder I push." I explain. "You and Kakarot are both getting stronger as well, which in turn pushes me further."

I didn't have the heart to tell him that with my new level, I'd be even stronger.

"Kll...you said that we'd wait almost two years, but even now, the two of us are stronger than the rest of our race combined," Kakarot says. "Why wait?"

I consider how best to answer that, but I am interrupted instead. There is a crackle of energy and a flash of purple light that seems to coat the entire area for a moment. High above us, a jagged crack has formed, filled with swirling energy. We watch in stunned silence as five Saiyan Space pods appear from within the swirling energy, each hurtling towards the ground, crashing as the pods tend to.

"What is happening?" Nail asks.

I watch the pods for a moment, sensing the energy levels within. I don't recognize any of the signatures, but at their strength levels, I would assume they would have been in the Strike Forces. High above there is another crackle of energy, as the jagged crack shrinks shut. Below us, the five pods open, as the figures step out and into the open air of Namek.

'_I am confused...very, very fucking confused._' I think, studying them closely.

I start to drop from the sky, Kakarot and Nail following behind me, till we all touch down a short distance from our visitors.

Kakarot, who had been watching my face, suddenly asks, "Kll, who are these guys?"

I shake my head in response, watching them take in the area around them. The five figures look around, tapping on their standard-issue scouters, talking into them, but seem to not receive a response.

One of them reaches back into the pod behind him, tapping on the console. "Captain, this is definitely Namek."

The one seemingly in charge gives him a look, before tapping on his scouter once more. "Then why isn't anyone responding?"

"Maybe we should ask the locals?" One response, pointing over at us.

"Oh?" The leader says, noticing us at last. "Men, introductions!"

"Yes, Captain!" They all chorus back.

"Oh fucking god kill me," I whisper as they begin to dance.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"And together we are!" They all chant, dancing around in a circle, "THE GINYU FORCE!"

Kakarot and I share a glance, before looking back at them. Nail, who had been watching in silence, seems to have finally reached his breaking point.

Pushing past us, he steps in front. "Why have you come here?" He asks roughly.

"Why are we here?" Captain Ginyu asks, perhaps surprised that anyone would demand answers from him. "We were called here by Lord Frieza to deliver new Scouters, and deal with some pesky malcontents...Though, I was under the assumption that most of the Namekians were dead. Our Scouters are showing thousands of energy signatures. This may make finding the Dragonballs take slightly longer than projected."

"W-what did you say?" Nail stutters out, as I hear Kakarot whisper "Lord Frieza?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Namekian, could you please point us in the direction of the Dragonballs?" Captain Ginyu asks, almost nicely. "I'd rather not need to massacre multiple villages to track them down."

Nail stands there in an almost stunned silence before a snarl seems to rip its way out of him. "Over my dead body!" He roars, his Aura exploding around him.

He brings both hands to his chest, a flashing ball of energy forming in an instant, before shoving his hands forward. Before the Ginyu Force is even able to react, let alone move, the energy washes over them, turning them into dust, along with several miles of land beyond. As the energy fades, he seems to almost deflate, his breath coming in ragged huffs.

"Good job Nail," I say, grabbing his attention. "That's exactly what you were training for. To defend your people from those meaning to do harm."

"It doesn't matter...there were sent here. Someone else knows about the…" He says, before suddenly stopping.

"The dragonballs?" I ask.

"...How do you know about the Dragonballs?" He asks, his eyes taking on a glint of suspicion.

"Calm down Nail. If I wanted the Dragonballs, I wouldn't need to send for those idiots. Right?" I ask.

"What are Dragon balls?" Kakarot asks. "And why would Frieza want them."

Nail glances at him, seeing the confusion on his face. "You haven't told your friends?"

"I saw no reason to, no. None of us speak Namekian anyway. They are useless to us." I explain.

"...I need to speak to Elder Moori." Nail says, before launching himself into the air.

"Kll?" Kakarot asks.

"I'll explain later, I'm sorry. This situation is...weird." I reply.

Kakarot watches me for a moment before finally replying. "Yes my Prince."

* * *

**Age 762 - Timeline 1 - U7**

A small squat figure sits in a floating throne, drinking from a tall glass. As he watches the world outside the broken viewport, he can't help but think out loud.

"Where _are_ the Ginyu Force?" He says, before sipping from his drink. "They should have been here hours ago…"

* * *

A/N: I think I'll just leave it at that. Join the discord to talk directly to me, discuss the story with your fellow fans! See my other random attempts at media creation! discord gg BV7GJyV

Until next time...This is Klldarkness, and you're reading Dragonball! RPG Xenoverse!


	6. Chapter 5

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Explanations **

* * *

**24hrs Later**

Kakarot had been giving me looks for the past day. The end of our conversation left a bad taste in my mouth. My last life was filled with secrets, and I already felt that I was filling this one with secrets as well. My mom had questioned us as soon as we returned, confused by the tension between us, but my explanation fell short. I could sense Nail still off with Elder Moori, but little else had changed between the Ginyu Force arriving here, and now.

'_Which begs the question...What the fuck?_' I thought.

The Ginyu Force...They weren't alive in my last life. We had the Strike Forces, and that was all that was needed. Yet here, now, the Ginyu Force show up unannounced. Thankfully they weren't a match even for Nail, let alone myself or Kakarot. This was worrisome regardless, though. What other mysteries were filling the Universe while I was stuck here playing catch up? I could only hope that with more training, and a bit more time, I would be able to take them head-on.

"Kll, the Namekians are on the move," Kakarot says, pulling me from my thoughts.

"They are, yeah. Heading this way." I reply. "I see your ability to sense energy has gotten even better."

One thing about Kakarot that had carried over from my previous life is that Kakarot was simply amazing. He learned so quickly, his strength and energy would skyrocket seemingly at random. He was out, training, hours after even I'd called it a night. The fact that I was still stronger than he is was based solely on my genetic advantages.

"Let's go see what they want…" I said, making my way out the door.

* * *

Moori, Nail, and a few other Namekians had arrived shortly after. I didn't sense any hostility, mainly just curiosity, and a bit of caution.

"Kll, may we talk for a moment?" Moori asked, shortly after landing.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" I ask.

Moori pauses, glancing at Nail, before continuing. "It's been brought to my attention that you are aware of the Dragonballs…"

"That's right, yes," I answer.

"Is that what brought you to Namek?" Moori asks, "For the Dragonballs?"

"No, of course not. As I explained to Nail earlier, if I wanted the Dragonballs I could have taken them on day one." I explain. "I also don't speak Namekian, so they would be useless."

"What are Dragonballs?" My mom asks, watching on.

I don't answer, meeting Moori's eyes instead.

"You haven't told your friends?" Moori asks, confusion evident.

"I haven't, no. They didn't need to know about them." I answer.

Moori studies me closely for a moment, before looking at Kakarot and my mother. Whatever he is looking for he must have found, because he turns back to me almost immediately.

"I see...Do you have an explanation for the arrival of those men?" He asks.

"I know as much as you do," I say, shrugging.

"I believe you, Kll." Moori answers. "I also do not think you are a threat to my people. I have been cautious in the past few months, but I think you've shown that if you meant us harm, you would have done so long ago."

"Elder, please!" Nail interrupts. "It isn't safe to allow them to remain here, knowing about the Dragonballs!"

"Nail, please. You can sense their intentions just as well as I can." Moori says.

Nail gives him a scathing look, before launching into the air, flying off into the distance. I watch him go, worried that this could lead to tragedy.

"You need not worry, Kll," Moori says, sensing my worry. "I'll speak to him soon enough."

"Thank you Moori...Was there anything else you need?" I ask.

He hesitates for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I believe that's all."

The crowd behind him breaks up, heading away from the area. I watch them go in silence, before turning to face my friends.

"The Dragonballs are seven large golden spheres, that when brought together, can grant you any wish," I explain, before heading inside.

"Wait, what?" Kakarot asks, swiftly following me. "What do you mean any wish?"

"Immortality, money, even bringing someone back from the dead," I reply, settling on the couch. "Anything you could wish for."

"Then why aren't we using them?" My mom asks. "We could do so much!"

"Because they aren't ours to use. The Namekians are very strict on what they are used for. We need a place to live, and we can live here for a long time, as long as we don't mess things up. Trying to use the Dragonballs would end that very quickly." I explain.

"We could take them by force!" My mother says fiercely. "They couldn't kick us off the planet."

I sigh, shaking my head. "And that's exactly why I didn't tell you. It's disappointing that your first thought was violence."

"I-I...You're right…" My mom replies. "But we could bring Vegeta back to life."

"We may one day still be able to," I explain. "The Namekian Dragonballs aren't the only set."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

It had been a standard year since we had landed on Planet Namek, and in that time, much had changed. My own power seemed to grow in leaps and bounds. Nail had abandoned training with me and Kakarot, spending all his time training on his own. I could sense his Power Level jump up every week or so. I didn't spend much time sensing his energy, but at times it was hard to ignore.

'_I just don't get it…_' I thought as I dodged a blast of energy from Kakarot.

I did my best to push the thoughts from my head, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt a tickle of worry. A little further behind that though I felt pain, as in my distraction I had allowed Kakarot to kick me in the back of the head. I righted myself, catching his follow up punch with my forearm, returning several hard blows to his stomach. It was grossly unfair how quickly my energy increased, being able to heal from injuries overnight. Poor Kakarot had to actually wait to heal, which made me pull my punches a bit.

"Take this!" He yelled as he pulled back from, a loud fwoop as he releases a blast of energy right in my face.

I'm thrown back, and for a moment I feel a towering rage fill me.

**WARNING!**

**LOSS OF CONTROL IMMINENT!**

**WARNING!**

My HUD flashes with the warning, but it almost immediately fades, the smoke around me clearing away in an explosion of energy.

"Kll?" Kakarot says flying to me. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know…" I reply.

"Your energy increased by a lot for just a moment. You were glowing, too." He says, studying me.

"Was I?" I ask, closing my character sheet.

"Yeah...Power up to your power strength real quick?" He asks.

I nod, and with a thrum of energy my Aura lights up around me. A few moments later and I was at max power, the energy I'm putting out swirling the air around us.

"Still looks and feels the same to me," Kakarot says, studying me.

"No change. A bit over 16m." I reply, before powering back down.

Inside my thoughts were in turmoil. For a moment, I was sure I nearly lost control, preparing to wreak havoc on planet Namek, the next in a long line of tragedies to befall them.

"Either way, I think we may need to start taking our training off of Namek. We're both getting too strong for the planet to handle our full powers...I think I should also teach you **Instant Transmission**. I really should have done that last year." I say, before dropping to the ground far below, Kakarot following behind.

"That's a good idea, Kll. I'd like for us to go all out, and we're both holding back now." He replies before we land on the blue grass-covered ground.

I consider what to say for a moment before I turn to Kakarot. "I need to explain something to you."

* * *

"So let me get this straight...When you said you weren't an 'Anomaly', but the 'Legendary Super Saiyan', you meant that you inherently have a transformation outside of our Oozaru form." Kakarot says, contemplating what I've told him. "A transformation that every Saiyan can at least reach a type of, but for you, it sends you into a rage that will generally end up with the destruction and death of everyone around you."

"That's almost word for word what I said, yes," I reply, deadpan.

"First, how the hell could you possibly know this?" Kakarot asks, "Second, why the hell wouldn't you say something before now?"

"...Honestly Kakarot, I was worried." I explain. "Worried that the fear our people have for the so-called 'Anomalies' would change things, once you know that I actually am a danger."

"Then why tell me now?" He asks, studying me.

"When my power rapidly increased, I felt...rage. For a moment I feared that this was the moment. The moment I transform, bringing ruin and death to Planet Namek." I reply, looking down. "That's why I need to teach you **Instant Transmission**, and we need to start training off-planet. Because eventually, it will happen. Eventually, I will lose control, and you will need to leave me behind to live."

* * *

Kakarot was peeved at me for a few days, but he didn't let it show very much. We moved our training to a rocky moon with a very light atmosphere a few solar systems away. It took me several days of popping around, checking each planet, to find a place suitable for training. While I could breathe in space just fine, I needed a place Kakarot could survive. Once I had found it, our training commenced. As always, Kakarot picked up **Instant Transmission** after less than a week of trying, beating my own record of nine days. I wasn't jealous, of course. Just a bit miffed.

Either way, with that part out of the way, we could get back to training for real. The universe was moving along without me. I needed to get things finished here and return to Planet Saiyan. I knew that if there was one thing that would solidify my rule, it would be killing Frieza and freeing my people. His power was much greater than my own for now though. I had a few years left before I felt this needed to be done, and by then I hoped to have Kakarot break through his limits...until then, I needed time. Time to grow, gain strength, and become what I once was. A warrior that surpassed the Gods.

* * *

A/N: Thus ends the first Saga, "Redo". Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter. Just some universe building in time for the next stuff! Join the discord! Review! I love you!


	7. Chapter 6

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Contact**

* * *

Sharp eyes survey the landscape in front of him, sensing the energy of every life form on the planet. The owner of said eyes had spent months searching, but he believed his journey was nearing its end. His finely tuned senses were screaming at him that what he was looking for was nearby. Nearby...and getting closer.

"Chronoa...I think I've found the disturbance." Trunks says out loud.

"_Good job Trunks!_" He hears, "_Stay in contact, please. We don't know what you're up against._"

He nods, knowing that Chronoa can see him, before finally calling out.

"Why don't you just show yourself?" He asks. "I know you're there."

All that can be heard is the wind, and the soft patter of steps as though from a great distance. Trunks reaches up, gripping the handle of his sword, lifting it slightly from its scabbard on his back. There is a crackle, as though high voltage power lines are breaking, as the world seems to split right in front of him. He jumps back, nearly blinded by the bright impossible colors, as a Frost Demon exits this break in reality. It snaps shut behind him as he fully exits, disappearing as though it never existed.

"Interesting...I never expected to see you here, Trunks." The Frost Demon says, studying the man in front of him. "I wonder which version you are."

Trunks' eyes narrow as the creature greets him by name, despite the unfamiliarity between them. "Who are you? And why are you messing with time?"

"Ah. Xeno Trunks, the Time Patroller. This is turning out to be a very interesting turn of events." The Frost Demon says. "Perhaps you may even be an interesting distraction."

"_Be careful Trunks!_" Chronoa says. "_His readings are all over the-_"

The connection is filled with static, as the Frost Demon seems to touch the air around him. His body shifts slightly, before settling back down. Trunks nearly disappears, rushing in as he yanks his sword from the scabbard. He reappears as his sword crashes into the forearm of the creature, the ground around them crumbling to dust for miles. The creature whips around, his tail just barely dodged by Trunks as he pushes backward. His Aura turns blindingly gold as he ascends, pushing back in to attack once more. This time the Frost Demon seems to take it slightly more seriously, as he jumps back to dodge the follow-up sword slash.

Trunks tries to press the seeming advantage, but as he pushes in once more, the Frost Demon smiles, grabbing the blade on its downward swing, twisting as it's hand fills with light.

"No!" Trunks yells, as with a twist the Demon shatters the sword.

With a spin it's tail slaps across Trunks's face, smashing him into the ground, as he bounces away. He lands in a heap and pushes himself up, only to feel the dextrous foot of the Frost Demon press down on his back, forcing him back to the ground.

"I guess not." It says as it aims it's hand right at his face, the center seeming to burn with energy.

There is a loud beep, and Trunks fades away, the Frost Demon nearly stumbling from its sudden lack of footrest.

"Tch." It says, before glancing aside. "Fucking Time Patrollers."

With a slash of its finger, the world shatters in front of it, the world splitting apart. A tunnel of color and code stretches out into infinity in front of it, which it slowly walks into before it snaps shut behind it, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

* * *

**Time Nest**

The scroll before them flutters, as the bright purple glow seems to shudder before Trunks materializes on the floor beside the table.

"Trunks!" Chronoa yells, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Shit...yeah, I'm fine," Trunks says, as he climbs to his feet. "Do we know who that was?"

"No idea from me, kid." A new voice says, from across the wide table. "I've never encountered him before."

"Goku?" Trunks exclaims. "You're back from your mission?"

"Just in time, it seems," Goku says, glancing at the still glowing scroll. "Chronoa was explaining the situation."

"It's worse than even we knew, Trunks," Chronoa says, grabbing their attention. "Whoever this guy is, he's doing much worse than changing time."

"Worse?" Trunks asks. "What could be worse than changing the flow of time?"

* * *

**Planet Earth** \- Age 767

"LLLLL-adies and Gentleman!" A loud voice announces. "This is Jimmy Firecracker, broadcasting to you live at the C-C-C-Cellllll Games!"

"Today we've got quite the spectacle for you to see." He yells, pointing into the ring. "Mr. Satan, World Martial Arts World Champion of the World Martial Arts 24th World Tournament, will be facing down the devilish, demonic, dastardly Celll!"

The camera swings around, showing the ring at last. The white marble is gleaming in the bright sunlight, as the monstrous form of Cell is visible at last. Off to the side stands a group of fighters. A short one-armed man with tall black hair, a tall fit man with purple hair, and a young child with glowing golden hair.

* * *

**Time Nest**

"Where's Goku?" Trunks asks, looking around. "What happened to this timeline?"

"He died, we think, Trunks," Chronoa says sadly. "Trying to save Tien and Piccolo from Cell."

"Which timeline is this one?" He asks.

"818." Xeno Goku answers. "This is the one that split after Vegeta messes with time."

"He's mixing the timelines as well, Trunks," Chronoa says, pointing at two scrolls, one of which he had just left.

A thin line of purple connects the two, little motes of energy flashing between them.

"Is this the only one?" Trunks asks, looking at the other scrolls.

"So far…"

* * *

**Planet Namek**

I snap awake, something teasing me at the edge of my senses. I open them wide, drawing it all in, trying to track down whatever it was that awoke me.

'_There…_' I think, feeling the softest touch of energy.

Somewhere, far, far away, a battle had just taken place. The energy they had thrown around was massive. Nearly as much as when I fought Majin Buu in my second life. I thought for a moment, trying to figure out what that meant. As far as I knew, there was no one in the entire Universe that had that kind of power just yet.

"Kll!" A loud voice snaps me from my reverie.

I jumped from the cot I had been sleeping on and moved towards the door. I jump back just barely in time as it's thrown open, only my ability to sense energy warning me ahead of time. Kakarot pauses, seeing me just inches from the door he had just slammed open, before grabbing me by the arm and yanking me into the dimension between time and space with a loud pop. We reappear a dozen miles away, a small crowd of Namekians crowded around a crater that was slowly filling with water. As we land, I immediately see what had drawn so much attention, and my eyes meet with Kakarots.

"More of your strangeness, Saiyan?" I hear from beside me.

Looking over I see Nail, who looks twice as fierce this morning than ever before.

"No Nail, I don't think this one is connected to me," I reply, before looking back.

Two of the Namekians float to the top of the crater, before setting down their burden on the hard ground. His hair is matted, burned, and soaked through with seawater and blood. His orange Gi is destroyed, charred away, as is a significant portion of his skin. Yet, no matter how much is gone, burned away, it's clear as day that this body belongs to Goku.

Kakarot studies the body, before turning and lifting off into the air. I let him go, considering the situation, before shaking my head. As much as I'd like to pretend I understand what the fuck is happening, I know that I can't wrap my head around this. Maybe the **Legendary Story** perk? Either way, it didn't seem I would be getting answers here staring at a waterlogged body.

* * *

**Three days later**

Kakarot had been distant but had seemingly gained new motivation for training. Where before I wasn't sure when he slept, I was now almost certain that he didn't sleep at all. Seeing his own dead body had pushed him to a new level, it seemed. As I dodged a blast of his energy, I couldn't help but marvel at his growth. I could tell already that whatever was going on with this new life, it would be a never-ending set of challenges just to stay alive. Thankfully I had a strong ally by my side. I pushed more energy into my body, making me faster, and stronger, to push him further.

"How!" He yelled, sensing my energy increase even further.

I pushed a bit more into my system, as I smirked, disappearing and reappearing at his side with a snap kick to his chest, launching him back. He growled, rubbing the spot where I had hit, before rushing back at me. His fist slammed into my crossed arms, pushing me back, as his already high Power Level started growing at a steady pace. I pushed more energy, keeping my Power Level above his, as we continued to battle it out.

"Come now, Kakarot!" I yelled, after popping away with **Instant Transmission**. "Sure you don't want to end up like that dead body? You need to keep pushing!"

With that, I pushed to my new max for the first time in months. With an explosion of energy, my Power Level jumped to over 16m, the energy smacking Kakarot back. With a roar he started to push back, forcing his way through my energy, trying to reach me. As soon as he got close, I moved, instantly in his guard. The palm of my hand slammed into his chin, knocking his head back, as my elbow came forward and slammed into his chest. His energy skyrocketed in response, doubling, tripling, as he did his best to fight back against the onslaught.

"Not good enough!" I yelled, filling my hands with energy. "Kll Beam!"

As I released the energy, I snapped out of it. I tried to pull the energy up and away, but it was already too late. I had released enough energy to kill him ten times over.

"Kakarot!" I yelled as the attack washed him away.

**BLOODLUST OVER**

It was like a feeling of rage, and power I didn't even know I was feeling simply vanished, and it with it most of my energy. I fell to my knees, filled with guilt, knowing I'd just killed a close friend.

"F-fuck…" I whispered.

"Kll?"

My head snaps up, locking eyes with something I hadn't expected at all. Blue eyes stare back at me, lit up with a burning golden light. His outfit, donated by the Namkians was singed, but it seems his energy had protected it from most of my attack.

"What is this?" He asks, looking down at me.

"T-this is what I told you about," I say, climbing to my feet. "This is the power within every Saiyan."

His power level was only 23m, but he had finally increased his strength to be higher than my own. That this was his first transformation only told me that with more practice, his power would go up in leaps and bounds.

"What was going through your mind?" I ask as I float up to him.

"...you were out of control. I could see it, but I don't think you even noticed it. I was worried that you were about to go into the rages you described." Kakarot explained. "I realized that at my current level, I would be unable to do anything but flee. That I was weak...I hated myself for that weakness. I was unable to save Vegeta or Indivia. The thought that I would be unable to save you disgusted me."

"Amazing…" I answer back. "You're really something else, Kakarot."

"Thank you…" Kakarot says, before with a snap his Aura is gone, his hair black once more.

He drops from the sky, but I manage to grab his arm before he falls too far. I lifted him up, holding on to him before with a pop, we were gone.

* * *

**Planet Namek**

A small circular room is filled nearly to overflowing with Namekians. They all stand silently, waiting for the main focus of this meeting to arrive. Thankfully the wait was short, as a tall Namekian swiftly entered through the dipping doorway. The crowd squeezes together, making way for him till he's in the center of the room. He studies the occupants before he finally begins speaking.

"My brothers...I need your help."

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

With Kakarot's ascension, our training sessions truly took a turn for the better. My ability to control myself was slowly slipping, but so far, each time I began to slip up, Kakarot was able to calm me down by stopping my onslaught with his higher Power Level. With this, even though only three weeks had passed, we had both gained significant power. Where before my max was 16m, I had managed to push to 23m, matching Kakarot's original **Super Saiyan** transformation. Kakarot, however, with the constant use and stress of the form, had managed to push to 35m.

We were sparring, throwing around ridiculous amounts of energy when I paused after blocking a rather deadly kick.

"Kakarot, wait," I say, looking around us.

"What is it Kll?" He asks, studying the area around us as well. "I don't sense anything."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." I explain. "We should get back to Planet Namek, I think.

He nodded, and with two separate pops, we were gone.

* * *

**Planet Namek**

As soon as we appear, I can feel the sense of wrongness in the air. The feeling is almost familiar, but I can't seem to place it. Kakarot stumbles, looking around wildly.

"Kll?" He asks, trying to pinpoint the disturbance.

"Grab my mom, and take her to our training ground, Kakarot," I order swiftly. "Then get back here."

"What? Wh-?" He starts, but I snap over him.

"Go now!"

He nods, popping away, rushing to take my mom to safety. I wanted to explain, but I really didn't have the words for it. That I myself was as confused as he was didn't help the situation. With a resolute nod, I mentally tapped yes.

**Legendary Story Event!**

**_A Nail In The Coffin_**

_Success: 18,180XP_

_Accept?_

I felt it as soon as it happened. A tightness in my chest, an extra thrum in my heartbeat. There was an explosion of energy, a rapid upwelling of power, as some distant being became something...more. I pooled my own energy, filling my body with it, concentrating it as best I could in preparation for a threat that even now I couldn't wrap my head around.

'_How could he fall so far?_' I thought, as I felt the energy shift, and began heading in my direction.

A pop of displacing air beside me and Kakarot had returned. His hair was sticking up as the very air of the planet was charged with energy. With a push, he ascended into Super Saiyan, feeling the threat moving towards us.

"What is it?" He asks, over the roaring wind.

I almost answered, but it had already arrived.

**Combat Has Started!**

**Enemies:**

**Nail - Lvl 14**

Nail's power had skyrocketed in the past few minutes, till it was even higher than Kakarots was. It was still increasing...

"Nail...tell me you didn't do it," I say, watching him closely.

His body thrummed with energy, his veins pulsing along his skin. He seems to shake as another surge in his power courses through his body.

"Did what Kll?" Kakarot asks.

"He absorbed other Namekians…" I reply, watching Nails reaction.

His eyes, unfocused previously, sharpen to stare daggers at me.

"You, who seems to know all of our secrets...the Elder doesn't see what a threat you are." Nail says. "But now...now I have the power to end this threat...Yes, my brothers gave their lives for this. Anything to protect our people!"

With an explosion of energy, he was at my throat, hand wrapped tightly around it, smashing me into the ground. I slam a fist into his side, but it barely phases him. Kakarot appears beside us, his kick knocking Nail off of me for the time being. I jump to my feet, feeling my power surge around me when Kakarot grabs my arm roughly.

"Kll, calm down!" He yells, snapping me out of a daze I didn't even know was there.

The icon in my vision, my bloodlust meter, was flashing dangerously back at me. That I could seemingly slip into a bloodlust, unable to even tell, was a scary thought.

"Back me up, but do not let yourself lose control!" He orders, before bending nearly backward as Nails arm slices through the air where his head was moments before.

I shoot forward, energy coating my arm as I slice through Nails arm, green blood spewing everywhere. Even as Nail roars in pain, he yells in anger, another surge to his power sending him back on the offensive. Kakarot manages to get in between us, Nails fixation on me a helpful distraction. However, Nail's energy continues to increase, while Kakarot can still barely control his transformation. Kakarot blocks the first blow, but the second is too fast to follow, slapping him away like a doll.

"Kakarot!" I yell, but I'm unable to follow as Nail is already on me.

His first hit slams into my collar bone, as I barely dodge, the snap of the bone echoing in my ear as my left shoulder goes completely useless. The second hit slams into my solar plexus, knocking the wind out of me, sending me careening through the air. I feel something break as I land, but I force myself to my knees as Kakarot manages to intercept once more.

"All for my people!" Nail screams, practically frothing, as he grabs Kakarot by the hair, slamming him into the ground.

I force myself to my feet, "Nail, stop!"

Kakarot is bloody, his nose smashed, his jaw clearly broken. His eyes are pleading, begging me to leave, but we both already know that I can't just leave him behind. Nail looks up at me, eyes glazed over with fiery energy. In slow motion, he points his finger at Kakarot's chest, and a thin beam of energy slicing through, blood spurting out in every direction.

**WARNING!**

**LOSS OF CONTROL IMMINENT!**

**WARNING!**

My lungs were on fire, every breath like I was shooting flames. The blood in my veins acid, burning me, eating through my body. I stumbled, feeling the energy inside of me building up, and up, and up.

** "RRRRAAAAAGGHHH! KKAAAKKKAAARROOOOTTTT!"**

* * *

A/N: Back at it again with that fiery explosive shit. Did anyone catch the reference? Until next time, this is Klldarkness!

(This chapter was posted to my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. 10 days before it appears on ff . net. Feel free to join there, and my discord, if you'd like the chance to read my chapters early! See my profile for links to both.)


	8. Chapter 7

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Show Must Go On**

* * *

**Unknown**

My eyes opened into pitch blackness. The darkness was so profoundly deep that it felt like cloth pressed against my face. The air felt heavy, sticky even, clinging to my skin like a million tiny hands gripping me. Behind me, I could sense a high Power Level. I whip around, my eyes meeting his. An unknown Frost Demon floats there, his form somehow brightly lit against the pressing darkness.

"I see you're finally awake," He says, watching me warily.

As the words filter slowly through my mind, it brings along with it image, after image, of chaos…

* * *

**Namek**

My body explodes, the energy contained within so much more than I could handle. At the same time my body grey, expanding, even as I rushed towards Nail. My expanding hand wrapped tightly around his throat, ripping him away from Kakarot's body.

'_His body...not him...his body…_'

Another surge of rage, and with it, another boost to my power. My energy, already multitudes of times stronger than before, continues to skyrocket. I slam Nail into the ground, the landscape around us cracking for as far as the eye could see, even as I lift him into the air for another slam. A sharp beam of light slices through my shoulder from Nails' outstretched hand, but it heals as quickly as it appeared, slamming the Namekian headfirst into the ground. My fingers dig in, wrenching the creature from the ground to launch him skidding across the blue grass.

With a roar, my energy spikes even higher, my putrid green aura sparking around me. A ball of energy forms in my hand, the world around us seems to lose it's color before I throw the attack full force at Nail. He barely managed to get to his feet, bringing up both hands to catch the attack. As he does, his hands are melting away, the heat of the attack burning hotter than the suns floating above. My large form slams into the ground behind him, grabbing his head, and pushing him towards my attack. As his head is pressed into it, it explodes, coating the area in an inferno.

I'm screaming, even as my rage continues to grow, as Nail barely manages to regrow his hands. His power continues to grow, but the gulf between us is far too large to transcend. With an explosion of light, my Aura turns bright golden, spinning rapidly around me as it destroys the landscape in an ever-growing circle of energy. Nail pauses now, perhaps at last discovering his fatal mistake. He seems to speak, but I could not hear over my own screams of rage. Parts of my Aura break off, little motes of energy that scour the ground and explode where they hit, miles and miles of once-pristine land decimated in my rage.

The sky darkens, which only fuels my anger as my energy expands into the sky above. The very clouds above seem to burn, twisting into a fiery inferno as my energy reaches a fever pitch. It seems almost sentient, Nails form barely visible as he works to dodge the worst of it, my energy slicing away at him, piece, by piece, by piece. It seems that in my infinite rage that Namek would be lost before everything comes crashing down. An unseen force grabs me, pulling me backward into the void, and I knew no more.

**Time Nest**

Things had calmed down for the time being, as Trunks and Chronoa stood watch over the time scrolls. Every now and then another scroll would appear corrupted, but before they were able to react, the corruption would already be clear. Whatever the Frost Demon was up to, he was traveling swiftly between points in time as though searching for something. With each new appearance, the worse the situation began to look.

* * *

**Unknown**

As I came back to the present, I couldn't help but glare at the Frost Demon. I used **Observe** to gather what information I could on him.

**Name**: Sub

**Race**: Frost Demon

**Age**: 7 years

**Status**: Alive

**HP**: 432,400

**Lvl**: 10

_Sub is a Frost Demon hailing from Universe 19, timeline 1_. _His curiosity and bravado tends to get the best of him._

_'That's helpful…_' I think.

"Where are we?" I asked, considering what I had learned.

"We're in a dimension called the Deadzone. It exists outside of time and space," He replied calmly, eyeing me. "How did you end up here?"

"Betrayal…" I answered. "That and my own failures."

I looked around us, stretching my senses out as far as they could go. It seemed that beyond Sub, whose Power Level was a little less than a third mine, we were completely alone. Either that or the Deadzone blocked my senses past a certain distance.

"How about yourself?" I asked, focusing back on Sub. "What led to you being here?"

There was a minuscule grimace on his face as he said, "I underestimated my opponents because I was physically stronger than them. They took me by surprise and sealed me away before I could react."

He watched my reaction, which was nodding, before finally introducing himself. "I am Sub, from the Planet Chilled. Pleasure to meet you."

'_Interesting…_' I thought, before finally replying. "I'm Kll, nice to meet you. Now, let's say we get the fuck out of here, hmm?"

* * *

The Frost Demon stared at me for a moment before finding his voice. "I assume you have a way out of there then?"

"Not particularly, no," I reply, as I spin in a slow circle. "But I tend to just wing it, and see what sticks. It's worked out for me so far."

"That's foolish," Sub says as I rotate back to face him. "A well thought out plan is a requirement for any true strategy."

I shrug, continuing my study of the Deadzone. "If there is a way in, there is a way out. I've twice seen the Deadzone open using a wish, but I know of at least two other times it was opened using magic, or portals."

"Portals, you say?" He hummed to himself. "I can form portals to some degree. But at the moment, I can only use it to travel short distances, I don't believe it's strong enough yet to hop between dimensions."

"I see...What other abilities do you have?" I ask. '_Portals?_' "I'll admit that I'm rather limited as far as abilities are concerned. I'm strong, but that's it for the moment."

"Nothing that will help us escape," He explains. "Not without new feats…"

He trails off, and I nod, agreeing.

'_Wait...what did he just say?_' I think, turning back towards him. "Feats?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's nothing important." He replies quickly, turning away.

"Nothing? No, it means you're a Gamer…"

He freezes, before slowly turning back to me. I could see the truth in his eyes. I wasn't quite as alone this time as I thought.

* * *

"Yeah, man! There's a tournament between the different timelines of your Universe." I explain happily. "I lost the first time, but I plan to break shit this time."

It took no time at all for our conversation to shift to the events of our lives, and what led to us being here. Sub was on his first playthrough and had yet to experience the end game. Sadly it seemed our lives and Universes were so drastically different that most of my knowledge was useless.

"What an interesting turn of events." He says, smiling. "Outside of being stuck here, I'd say this was fortunate."

I roll my eyes slightly. "Ah...Way to kill the mood, dude. We're only stuck here for as long as it takes us to think of a way out. Do you remember anything from Canon, or fuck it, even Fanon, that may help? I've seen some wild things so far, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"We could fight?" He asks. "If I win, I may gain enough experience to level up, and get new feats."

I study him for a moment, willing ourselves into a battle.

**Battle Start!**

**Enemies: Sub Lvl 10**

**EXP 0**

"My system doesn't seem to assign any exp to you. I don't think that will work."

He frowns, seemingly lost in thought. I shake my head, thinking back.

'_Time rings, Trunks Time Machine...the Kais?_' I think. '_What else?_'

"Majin Buu…"

The darkness around us seems to echo the word, spoken together, as though the pronouncement alone would set us free.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"Majin Buu used his strength, and screaming, to break open a portal between the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Earth," He replies.

'_Not just him._' I think.

"As did Gotenks and Piccolo," I reply.

"We don't have that kind of power...unless you're secretly a Super Saiyan 3?" He asks, studying me.

I grimace, before shaking my head. "No, not quite. But I think the barrier between the Earth and the Chamber would likely be stronger, due to the time difference…How strong could the barrier here be if Garlic Jr. managed to break through?"

"Only one way to find out then," He replies, before turning to face me.

* * *

The Frost Demon had some lungs on him, I'd give him that. His dark pink Aura bled into the darkness around us, the light flickering as he screamed his power into the shadows. Not wanted to waste time, I pushed my power out around me, my bright putrid green Aura mixing with his, pouring into darkness. Our energy seemed at first to war against each other, but it seemed to follow our intentions. Our screams melded into one, our energy empowering our voices thousands of times over.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It seemed, however, that what we currently had simply wasn't enough.

"We're not strong enough!" Sub said, letting his power drop. "This isn't going to work.

"Fuck!" I yell in frustration. "This would be so much easier if I had access to Super Saiyan."

"You can't even go Super Saiyan yet?" He asked, looking at me closely. "When you said you weren't a Super Saiyan 3, I had assumed that you might have at least got to Super Saiyan 1…"

"You're one to talk," I replied, smirking. You haven't even gotten to your third form, apparently."

He rolled his eyes, and looked away, concentrating on something only he could see.

"On that note, _why_ haven't you unlocked your third form?" I asked, curiously.

He finished scrolling, before shrugging. "It seems like there are two different ways... I either have to 100% master my second form, which is measured by a 'mastery' system, or I find another way. When I unlocked my second form, I didn't need to master my first form. I just had to manipulate my energy in a specific way, which granted me access."

"And how did you manipulate it last time?" I asked, almost excited. '_This could be the break we needed!_'

"I had to be calm. It was like I was accepting my new body for the first time. Realizing that although it's different from my last body, it's still mine," He said, seemingly reminiscing. "My energy normally boils within me...I needed to accept myself, and allow my energy to calm."

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"What is it?" He asked at my nod.

""In my last life, I didn't unlock Super Saiyan Grade 2, 3, or Super Saiyan 2 through feats, or mastery, or anything like that. It was pure energy manipulation…" I explain, lifting my hand.

I pool my energy into my palm, less concentrated than an attack would be. The ball seemed to float, just barely touching my skin, whispy, little pieces breaking off and fading away.

"My energy was like smoke or fluid. But as I got better at controlling it, I was able to do so much more with it." I explained.

I concentrate, pushing more energy into my palm, but not allowing the energy to expand. As I do, it thickens, no longer smoke, but almost solid, yet clearly flowing. "By compressing it, and forcing it into my muscles, I was able to ascend further. It slowed me down like Trunks, but with **Instant Transmission**, that wasn't an issue."

"And for Super Saiyan 2?" He asked, the light of my energy flickering in his eyes.

I frowned, wondering if I had the control I would need for this. I let the energy expand, yet flow in and out of my palm as it did so. It flowed, running down and around my hand and wrist, nearly to my elbow. As it did so, little sparks of energy popped and crackled around it.

"By filling the air around me, allowing the energy to flow through me, it pushed me far past the limits of my body. So I think, instead of pushing your energy down, forcing it to be calm...let it rage. Let it rage, boil over… You said you needed calm, right? Let your energy flow...The calm before the storm."

The Frost Demon considered my words, before a look of concentration came over his face. His energy, admittedly calm before, seemed to spark around him, little motes of energy sliding off of his skin and into the air like gems.

"Yeah...like that!" I yelled excitedly.

I pushed my own energy out, letting the energy flow around us like a warm embrace. My Aura, normally putrid green-yellow, was significantly lighter now.

"You're not a creature of calm, Sub! Let the storm rage!" I yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He began to scream, as his energy exploded around him.

Hid body shuddered, shaking, almost vibrating in the darkness. His already tall form seems to grow larger, as his skull begins to extend backward. His body shifts within his skin, his bones growing, thickening, as his body changes. His armor grew across his form, spikes jutting out seemingly at random. His horns shifted, growing together to form a single large horn. His tail lengthened, growling several feet, ending in a serrated blade that looked sharp enough to cut steel.

His Power Level, previously a third my own, exploded to multiple times what I was putting out. His screams grew lower, the sticky darkness around us shaking, as I pushed more and more energy out to match his own.

"More!" I yell, pushing everything I had out.

My Power Level jumped again, but not enough to make a difference.

"It's not enough!" He yells back.

The void around us flexes but bounces back with each push.

'_Fuck Fuck FUCK!'_ I think. '_We're so close! I need to go further!_'

"FUCK!" I yell, pushing even harder. "H-hit me!"

As soon as I say it, his energy cuts out as he turns towards me. "Wait what?"

I push even harder, forcing more energy out. "Fucking hit me, and then get away!"

"Yeah, I'm not into that kinky shit, Saiyan." He replies, as his Power Level drops back down.

I release the energy I was pushing out, huffing at the sudden loss. "What? No, dummy, no. Fucking hit me."

He stares at me for a moment, before shrugging. He appears in front of me, inches away, as his fist slams crunchingly into my stomach. His fist is nearly as big as my midsection, so it doubles me over, causing me to retch into the darkness.

"No...fuck…" I say, coughing. "When we're both powered up. The hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one asking me to slap you around…" He says, giving me a weird look.

I cough again, before wiping my mouth. My energy flickers back to life around me, filling the air with its bright golden light. His does the same, mixing together, coalescing around us. We scream, forcing every bit of our energy out, the void again shuddering around us.

_'Please fucking work please fucking work!'_ I think, before yelling "Now!"

With a shink noise his tails spikes retract, and his tail slams into my side, sending a jolt of pain through my system. I force my mind to consider his new power, his new stature.

'_A threat...A powerful being…._' I think, as time slows to a crawl around me.

**WARNING!**

The warning flickers to life, even as my Power Level explodes. I'm forcing my mind to ignore the red coating my vision as I force my energy out and around us. The color of my Aura fades from gold, growing brighter and brighter green as my blood begins to boil inside of me.

"AAAGHHGAAAAAAA!" I scream, as my energy explodes again.

My Aura grows even brighter, drowning out everything beyond it. As my vision fades to red once more, I know that in seconds my control will be gone. As my screams grow larger, my muscles begin to expand, my body growing rapidly. With a crack, the darkness around us shatters. For a moment I see stars before it all fades to a deep, dark red.

* * *

**A/N: Well now, that was fun! Be sure to check out The Game of Life: Dragonball Edition, by HaiseKanekiV2 , for his side of this chapter. This crossover was planned for a while, and thankfully our timing worked out well. Haise is a good friend of mine and co-owner of our discord channel. Be sure to check it out, linked here, and on my profile. This chapter was posted many days ago on my ****P.A.T.R.E.O.N.****, you should have seen it!**

_**discord DOT gg/UZWUKsh**_

**P.A.T.R.E.O.N. com SLASH Klldarkness**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mistakes and Their Consequences...**

* * *

**Nail?**

The monster is pulled away into the darkness, our wish granted with seconds to go. Its energy, a disgusting miasma that ate away at all that it touched, disappears even from their senses.

'_Good job Nail!_'

'_I can't believe it!_'

'_Wow!_'

A cacophony of voices fills our mind like a blade of energy slicing through. We fall to one knee, even as the wounds that shredded our body slowly heal.

'_Nail? Is it over? Can I make the wish?'_ I hear within our mind.

"Yes…" We reply, knowing it will be heard. "Separate us…"

Seconds pass, the voices within us echoing in excitement. A pulse of energy flashes through our body, and we scream. Our vision fades, reducing back to normal levels, even as my energy drops and drops. I fall to all fours, retching. A soft hand touches my back, patting me softly.

"You did it Nail." I hear, energy filling my system.

"I didn't do anything, Tuba," I reply, pushing to my feet. "We did. We all did."

I motion to the crowd of Namekians, my brothers, that surround us. "I could not have done it without you.

As he starts to reply, I hold up my hand for a moment.

'_Use the final wish to restore the damage done to the planet.'_ I say, knowing my friends are listening.

A moment passes, as the ground around us churns, before forming back into the beautiful vista it once was. They cheer, celebrating our victory, even as I feel Moori approaching. It takes a few moments for the others to sense it as well, quieting their excitement, as he lands among us.

"What have you done?" Moori asks, his voice whisper quiet.

The collective watches me, wondering how I will reply.

"What you would not," I replied, glaring at Moori.

"What I would _not_?" Moori nearly snarled. "You have endangered us all! You abused a sacred art for your own selfish means!"

"Selfish?" I asked, taken aback. "I nearly sacrificed my very being to rid our planet of a threat you were blinded against!"

"Blind, Nail?" Moori asked, looking at the crowd around us. "You would say that my pacifism was a result of my being blind to the threat that they represented?"

"Yes...You had so much time to act, and did not." I replied. "You left me no choice!"

"Your fear has _blinded_ you!" Moori argues back. "Of course I could sense the threat contained within them. I could sense that the young one held us no ill will, and even considered us friends, ignoring your hostility!"

"_I do not know, Nail_." I quoted. "_I sensed a great shift. I sensed...danger._"

Moori stepped back as though I had slapped him. "You would dare quote our father to me?"

"I would dare only in that you are ignoring his words!" I replied. "He foretold that a great threat would one day come! You sat idly by while that very danger rested on our planet!"

"You acted rashly!" Moori roared, raising his voice for the first time. "That same danger was moments from destroying this planet and ending every life on it!"

"And yet he is gone, is he not? We had planned for the possibility that they may end up being too strong." I answered back.

"A stroke of luck, Nail." He replied.

"Elder Moori, please," Tuba interjected. "I'm sorry for the subterfuge, but we truly did plan to use the Dragonballs if they were too strong."

"A waste." Elder Moori replied. "Three wishes, when one would have sufficed. Nail would have you believe that he wished to save our people, but what he truly wanted was to be right. Otherwise, he would have wished the Saiyans away, instead of abusing fusion to fight them first."

A soft murmur fills the silence, as the crowd of Namekians absorbs Moori's wisdom.

"I did what must be done, Moori," I reply, lifting my chin.

"You are a fool, Nail," Moori replied, turning away. "And we shall see if your actions lead to ruin after all."

* * *

**ADF $YHT PQFH**

The very air shimmered around him as he worked. Little sparks of energy, like petals in the wind. Invisible to any eyes but his own, an array of screens float in a lazy circle around him. In each, a different person fights for their lives.

As the frost demon's eyes slowly examined each, his hands, and feet, tapped away at keyboards. "Which ones…"

As he continues to watch, a screen on the lower level glows brightly. With a motion of his hand, the screens spin around so that the glowing one floats in front of him. As he studies the glowing figure, he smiles.

"Interesting…"

* * *

**Namek - Three Weeks Later**

It had only taken a few weeks for things to go back to how they should be. After disposing of the remaining Saiyan's body, the planet was once again calm. It would seem that with their removal, a sense of tension and unease in the air had finally left. Several Namekians were toiling away in their fields when it would seem that the peace would end prematurely. High above, and far far away, a monster of destruction and rage had returned. Those that could sense energy quaked in their fear, even as several Namekians began to fuse together once more.

It would all be for naught, as one of the suns in the sky expanded, engulfing the other. The third began to move, pushed away, shrinking to their eyes, even as the first shifted red and continued to grow. Some level was breached, deep within, and in a flash of energy, the star that had sustained them erupted, the wall of plasma devouring the planet and all the lives with it.

* * *

**Space**

My eyes popped open into a darkness so deep that for a moment I had worried I was still stuck within the Deadzone. As my eyes adjusted, I was able to see the stars surrounding me. My head was pounding, the headache to end all headaches pounding away. I blinked hard, clutching my head, groaning.

"Sub?" I spoke aloud. "You still here buddy?"

The lack of reply and lack of energy signature told me a tale. Sub had returned to his own Universe, leaving me to mine.

'_What's this?_' I thought, seeing a small flashing icon in my peripheral vision.

With a thought, it opened, and a pop up filled my vision.

_**While you were out, the game has been updated!**_

_**Power Calculations have been updated for the new META!**_

_**Experience Calculations have been updated!**_

_**Emergency Security Patches!**_

'_Meta?_' I thought, before opening my character sheet.

The numbers flashed a few times before settling, showing me that the calculations had changed for…

'_These weren't here before…_' I thought, as my eyes trailed down.

**Name: Kll**

**Title: Prince Of All Saiyans**

**Status: Alive**

**Level: 6**

**41,000/45,000 EXP**

This section wasn't a real surprise. The experience had changed drastically, but thankfully it would likely make leveling make more sense. What really surprised me was what followed.

**Base Energy: 2,160.00**

**Energy Regen: 114,480.00**

**Power Level: 686,880.00**

**Energy Modifier: 58.70**

**Final Power Level: 40,319,856.00**

**Final Power Level with False Super Saiyan: 95,270,256.00**

**Final Power Level with Legendary Super Saiyan*: 11,312,638,848.00**

***Use of this form leads to instability and uncontrollable rage. Use with Caution.**

'_What the fuck?_' I thought, reading the numbers over.

Somehow in the space of a few days, I had unlocked FSS, which gave a nice boost, but my sheet now also showed what my Power Level was as the Legendary Super Saiyan. I was ever so thankful for the warning it gave, ya know since I keep losing consciousness and going on FUCKING RAMPAGES.

"Speaking of…" I say as I spin slowly in a circle. I froze, as a sense of Deja Vu filled me.

Only the vacuum of space stopped my sudden screams from reaching my ears. "WHERE?! THE FUCK?! IS NAMEK?!"

* * *

**Time Nest**

"Trunks!" Chronoa suddenly yelled, waking him up.

Trunks' eyes pop open as he sits up from the chair he had been napping in. "Chronoa, what?"

"We've found him again. He's within the mortal realm once more!" She replies, pointing to one of the many time scrolls.

"Got it!" Trunks says, jumping to his feet.

He quickly dials in to scroll, and as it locks in, he hears Chronoa behind him.

"Good luck Trunks!"

As he fades away, he can only smirk. '_I won't need it._'

* * *

**Universe 15 - Timeline 2**

A young Namekian, no older than ten sits beneath a cloudless sky, meditating. His minds eye is filled with a battle of the past, as he studies the movement of his opponent.

'_He's swift...that's for damned sure._' He thinks, concentrating. '_If I increase my speed by about twenty percent, I should get the best of him this time._'

As he continues his study, he's interrupted by a crackle of energy that sends him to his feet. Energy floods his body, his purple Aura lighting up around him with a snap, as what he can only describe as a crack in the very air rips open. Within, every color of the rainbow, and even some that escape explanation float along, symbols and words breaking into trillions of fragments moving within. In the distance, a set of footsteps can be heard, clearly approaching, as though from a far distance.

The Namekian studies the anomaly, before jumping back as a figure suddenly appears, and steps out, the crack closing silently behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks, studying the creature, his muted energy feeling wrong to his senses.

The Frost Demon seems to ignore him at first, taking his bearings of the world around them. His eyes are unfocused, as though looking at something close to his face, before finally focusing on him.

"Hello there," The Frost Demon says, turning slowly towards him. "Tell me, do you recognize the name David?"

"W-what?" The Namekian asks, taking a step back. "How do you know that name?"

"Ah...I'll take that as a yes." He replies, his tail slapping the ground slightly. "You were mildly difficult to track down, you know. It almost took a real effort."

"Stop with the bullshit, guy." David says, "I want to know what the fuck you want, and how you know my real name."

"Decisions decisions." The Frost Demon replies, laughing. "If I answer in that order, why, it spoils the surprise. It's my favorite part don't you know? So to answer your questions, I know your real name because _you_ are a Gamer, much as I am a Gamer, but with one big difference...You wish to play the game, over and over, and over in a never-ending cycle."

The Frost Demon seems agitated, manic even, as his tail slaps the ground even harder, his foot crushing the soil beneath it. "I? I want out."

"O-out of what? The game?" David asks. "Why?"

He seems to take a breath or two, pausing to collect himself. "The reason matters little. But, I digress...I believe I have a question to answer that remains. You asked me what I wanted?"

He raises his hand, a ball of dark red energy forming within, pointed towards David.

"I want you to di-" He says, pausing, cocking his head to the side.

The Namekian back peddles, startled at the sudden preparation to kill him. The ball of energy fades away, as the Frost Demon turns away.

"Hold on to that thought, will you David?" He says, as his back faces the Namekian.

The air seems to charge with static electricity, popping and snapping, before in a blink of the eye, a tall man stands before them. His blue-purple hair hangs down to his shoulders, his eyes fierce as they meet the Frost Demons.

"T-trunks?" The Namekian says aloud, startled.

The Half Saiyan frowns, glancing at David.

"Get out of here kid. It's about to get bad here." Trunks orders. "If you can leave the planet, do so."

"What?" He replies. "I can help!"

"Not against this one," Trunks says, before disappearing.

He appears a half foot from the Frost Demon, his fist slamming into the palm of the monster, the crackle of energy smashing the ground into the dust for miles around. Within, if you watched closely, you'd see a small green figure launched away. With a twist of his body, the Demons tail slams down onto Trunks' arm, knocking him back. Unfazed, Trunks moves back in, begins a series of attacks. The Frost Demon dodges them all, using the final one to counter-attack, throwing Trunks back once more.

"Now now Trunks...surely you learned your lesson from last time?" The Frost Demon asks. "You don't even have a sword for me to shatter this time."

"What's your name Frost Demon?" Trunks ask. "I'd like to know what to put in my report after I destroy you."

"I suppose I have a few minutes to entertain you, Trunks." He replies. You may call me Ice."

Trunks pulls back from his fighting stance, tossing his hair back. The energy crackles around him, solidifying into a bright blue coating of energy, before shattering away to reveal his form. His hair has spiked out, floating around his head as he moves slightly, the bright blue hair glowing with the energy that flowed through his body.

"Hmm...Impressive." Ice says, smiling.

Trunks frown, before asking, "Surely you didn't think Super Saiyan was the extent of my Power?"

The Frost Demon shrugs, "You ran away as soon as the going got tough, so _I_ wouldn't know."

"I didn't run, I was pulled back. There is a difference." Trunks says, "I've destroyed plenty of time meddlers. I have more than enough power for the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" He asks as he begins to laugh. "Oh, Trunks…"

The air between them crackles, the pressure growing so swiftly the moisture in the very air freezes, before shattering into dust, blown away in the wind. The creature's muscle shiver, his muted Power Level seeming to grow, not larger, but somehow deeper, all while he laughs hysterically.

As suddenly as he started laughing, he stops, his eyes boring in Trunks'. "You've never fought anything _like me_."

As Trunks studies the creature, a close observer would notice a single bead of sweat roll down Trunks temple.

"Shit…" Trunks says quietly.

"Ah...You sense it do you?" Ice asks, smiling to himself. "I was hoping you would. I'd hate to waste _all_ of my time here with you...So why don't you get back to the Time Nest and leave me to it, hmm?"

Trunks seems to growl, nearly snarling. His Aura, flowing blue around him, begins to sparkle and spark. "How about you shut up!"

"Oooh, testy now. Looks like you might actually be Vegeta's son after all." Ice says, laughing once more.

The Aura around Trunks sharpens, spiking each and every way, seemingly alive, moving of its own volition. With a loud thump, it spins wildly, solidifying around Trunks form, before shattering like glass, motes of burning energy shooting in every direction.

Ice jumps straight up, the area he once stood washed away in the wave of power, even as his eyes follow the unseen movements of Trunks. Trunks appears in front of him, a powerful kick slamming into the Frost Demon, launching him back nearly a mile, only be stopped in midair with a spine bending knee by Trunks. With an explosion of energy the Frost Demons form nearly blurs, the sky around them darkening as the temperature drops far below zero.

"Is this better, Ice?" Trunks asks, his energy thrumming with every beat of his heart.

"I'll be fair, Trunks, and admit that I did not know that that was possible." Ice replies.

Trunks hair has spiked completely, sharpening into little needle points of glowing blue energy. His air sparks with little motes of energy, seemingly flaking off at random, only to burn away as they float off. Every now and then an arc of blue electricity will travel along his body, burning the air around him.

"Looks like _you_ have never fought anything like _me_." Trunks replies, smirking.

Ice's eyes widen at the quip before he snarls back. "So it would seem."

He reaches up, seemingly into nothing, moving his hand from left to right. As he does so, his energy, so deep before, explodes out and around him. His energy burns the very air around them, seemingly growing and growing and growing. As it does, even Trunks begins to worry. Thankfully it slows its growth, stopping just short of Trunks' own power.

"Tch. Looks like I am still limited in this form…" Ice says. "No matter. I'll be sure to correct this oversight in the future."

"There is no future for you, time meddler. You are charged with Time Manipulation and disruption of the natural order. Your sentence will be death." Trunks says, before disappearing from sight.

Ice ducks down, Trunks leg just barely slicing through the air inches above. His tail wraps around Trunks, tossing him aside, Ice rapidly following behind. Trunks spins, right himself just in time to block a kick to his midsection, a fist passing through where his head would have been had he straightened out completely. He pushes the foot down, his own fist slamming into the forearm of the Frost Demon, the energy within sending a shockwave through the very fabric of the Universe.

Ice throws the next punch, his knuckle barely glancing Trunks cheek, who in turn catches his chin with a hard cross, knocking him back. He spins as he does, his tail slapping Trunks across the face, sending him spinning through the air. A ball of roiling purple energy forms in his mouth, released in Trunk's direction. The blue-haired youth spins, his hand glowing bright white as a sword of energy forms, whipped up to slice completely through the beam of energy.

As his vision clears, he manages to lean out of the way of a sharp beam of energy that may well have killed him, shoving all of his energy into his speed, to rocket back and around. Ice meets him in mid-air, trading blows back and forth, mostly blocked, the few that make contact only barely at best. With a roar, Trunks energy explodes, launching Ice back, who barely dodges the wicked blade of Trunks's energy sword that he formed in an instant.

* * *

**Far Far Below**

The Namekian, Sataar as he was known to his people, had not sat idly by. He wasn't sure what that Frost Demon was here for besides his death, but he wouldn't stand idly by and allow it to happen. After rushing around to village after village, he now stood before the seven glowing Namekian Dragonballs.

"_Arise Porunga, and grant for me my wishes!_' He yelled, as the energy pulsed faster and faster.

* * *

The two glowing fighters had continued their onslaught, slowly damaging each other, but neither slowing down. The sky, frozen as it was, darkened even deeper.

"Damn it…" Ice says, pulling back. "Looks like our time here is up, Trunks."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, Ice!" Trunks replies.

"You may not, but the Namekian Dragonballs have a different opinion," Ice says, motion off to the side.

Trunks looks over, and far below, in the distance, he could see the towering form of the Namekian Dragon forming. "I see."

As he turns back, his eyes widen in horror at the sight before him.

"Au revoir, Trunks," Ice says, before releasing a blast of energy towards the planet far below.

Almost instantly it connects, cracking the mantle as it sears its way into the core.

"No!" Trunks yells, even as his body disappears.

As the planet cracks, shattering, a ripple of energy travels outward, spreading out to coat the entire Universe. No one remained to see a crack in existence close, nor the hand of a monster marking a name off his list.

* * *

**Time Nest**

Trunks appear within the Time Nest, instantly dropping back to base form lest his power alone destroy it. The loss of energy sends him to his knee, as Chronoa runs over.

"Trunks, are you okay?" She asks, worried.

Trunks get to his feet after a moment, brushing himself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. We were too evenly matched to really hurt each other…"

"I saw…" She replies, before crying out. "Trunks!"

"W-what?" He asks, spinning around.

The Scroll that Trunks had just left is sizzling, smoking, before settling down at last.

"Chronoa...what the hell was that?" Trunks asks, staring at the scroll.

Chronoa cautiously approaches, reaching out her hand to softly touch the scroll. She frowns, before pulling her hand back like she was burned.

"T-trunks...everyone within that timeline...is gone," Chronoa says, her eyes filling with tears. "The whole Universe it's...It's...dead."

The room is silent but for her sobs, as Trunk's mind races.

'_Who is Ice, and what are they doing_?'

* * *

A/N: OH SHIT WHAT? Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands, my dear readers. Don't forget to review! Let me know your thoughts! Join the community below, it's a lot of fun. This chapter was posted earlier this week to my P.A.T.R.E.O.N, just search for my name.

Until next time(Much faster, most likely. Audit season is over!), this is Klldarkness, and you just finished Chapter 8, of Dragonball: RPG Xenoverse!

A/N 2: Within the next week, Dragonball: RPG Rebirth will hit 1,000,000 views. Over it's 1011 days, that's almost 1,000 views per day average. To celebrate, I will likely be holding another twitch meetup. For more information, join the discord! I'll make all announcements there.

Hit me up _discord__ DOT gg/UZWUKsh_


	10. Chapter 9

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Future, and it's flighty countenance.**

* * *

**Space**

I'll admit I screamed for a while. It seemed, that once more, I found myself without a Namek. Except for this time, it was likely destroyed by my own hand.

'_Fucking dead zone._' I thought as I sensed around me as far as I could.

I couldn't sense any lifeforms remaining within the general area of this part of the galaxy. It would seem that Kakarot had moved my mother further than I'd expected. Thinking about Kakarot caused a pang in my heart. Once more the man was dead, a huge loss for the galaxy at large. His power had been growing at an extreme rate, nearly matching my own growth.

'_Such a loss…_' I thought as I closed my eyes to the stars around me.

Somewhere there would be a life force I could use **Instant** **Transmission** to pop too, I just needed to find it.

* * *

**ADF $YHT PQFH**

The air crackled with energy, as the Frost Demon worked, his outer calm facade belying the burning deep within him. He'd been a Frost Demon now for a combined 60 years and knew the inner workings of the construct better than any other. The shortcuts, the how to's...You could say that few knew how it worked better than he did. As he seemingly casually worked through several screens worth of data at a time, a hardness came over his eyes.

'_Ah...There we go._' He thought, as his body began to glow, cracks forming all over. '_Looks like that won't be an issue any longer…_'

* * *

**Space**

'_Do doo do do do….Do doo do do… Do doo do dodo da dodo Charging my attack!_' I thought, while _definitely_ focusing further and further out.

'_Come on Kll, concentrate!' _I thought furiously. '_You're not gonna find shit if you don't start paying atten-Wait...Yes!_

A planet, brimming with energy, filled my mind. I didn't recognize the area, so it was somewhere I had never been before. With a sharp twist of my energy, I was gone, not even a pop to announce my exit.

* * *

**ADF $YHT PQFH**

The air was once again calm, glinting lightly as he shifted between screens. He made notes, now and then, reading data at a blinding speed. With a tap, one of the many screens changes, showing a small figure beginning to glow. Ice leans forward, carefully studying the figure, before smiling.

* * *

**Universe 17 - Timeline 1 - Frieza Planet 2**

A small Frost Demon, no taller than 4 feet, drops to one knee. A long gash drips blood down his side, his arm is scorched. His tail is absolutely broken in at least two places. As bad as the pain was, he couldn't help but smile in triumph. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but this entire playthrough had been wracked with odd occurrences, from Canon enemies appearing at random, to enemies being stronger than they once were.

"I don't know what I was thinking…" He says, coughing lightly. "Of course this Frieza would have Golden Form…"

The crumpled form of Frieza lay just a dozen feet away, cut into neat little chunks, some still wiggling with life. Glacier, as he was known in-game, was thankful that the version before him was the same one that fought Vegeta and Goku on earth. His stamina was shit, so despite the power difference, he had been able to win this battle. With a glance, Frieza's body was destroyed, ending that threat once and for all.

***Clap clap clap***

Glacier whips around, startled to see an unknown Frost Demon standing a few dozen feet away.

"Bravo, Glacier...Bravo." He says, looking around at the destroyed landscape. "Or should I say...Lee?"

Hearing his real name startles him, the first time in decades that another person had spoken it aloud. He pushes himself to his feet, holding his side as best he can. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah, yes, I see you recognize the name. Looks like my search processes are moving much faster at last." Ice says, holding his hands wide. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I don't really have the time for it."

Glacier stared at the Frost Demon, wondering what was happening, but internally shrugged. In the end, it didn't really matter. This was heading towards violence, and he couldn't say he minded.

With a push, his body glowed, exploding in a bright flash of blue light that seared the already molten ground, sending shards of half-melted glass flying in every direction. As the light clear, Glacier stood nearly half a foot taller, his normal pallid skin dark blue, his bio armor a clear crystal that gave off slight refraction of the light. His tail snapped down, causing a fracture in the ground that traveled for miles.

The Frost Demon watched him with amusement, as the dust at last faded away.

"My my...you have been busy."

* * *

**Time Nest**

"Chronoa, stop!" Trunks yells, trying to pull away from her. "He's right there!"

"You stop, Trunks!" Chronoa says, pushing him back. "We don't know what we're dealing with here! You nearly died last time!"

"I don't care...This is my job! I'm meant to protect the time stream, not sit back and watch it be destroyed." Trunks says furiously.

"I...I know, Trunks…" Chronoa says sadly. "But you're one of the strongest fighters we have, and he held his own against you. He implied he could get even stronger...I'm worried we'll lose you. And then what?"

Trunks stared down at the floor for a moment, before shaking his head. "I have to try."

Chronoa opened her mouth to say no but stopped. Even she knew that Trunks was a hero and that heroes didn't sit idly by.

* * *

**Universe 17 - Timeline 1 - Frieza Planet 2**

"I'd tell you to leave, but I'd rather just kill you and be done with it," Glacier says, as the air around him swirls with his energy.

The Frost Demon smiles, seemingly laughing at a joke only he recognized, before disappearing.

'_Wher-_' Glacier thinks before his mind goes blank.

He looks down, a thin hand sticking out of his chest, coated in blood.

"All that power…" Ice whispers, as his hand, fills with energy. "And not a lick of self-preservation."

With a yank he rips it free, the energy vaporizing the smaller Frost Demon. As he does so, he steps back, the world cracking around him as he enters the space between worlds.

* * *

**Time Nest**

"Damnit!" Trunks yells, as the Time Scroll sizzles and smokes.

Chronoa grimaces, as she reaches out, lightly touching it. She yanks back as though burned, shaking her head. "All dead…"

"What are we supposed to do Chronoa?" Trunks asks, clutching the table.

"Goku is still searching for Vegeta...until he finds him, I don't know."

* * *

**Unknown**

With a slight pop, I appeared, startling several small green-skinned creatures that go running. I take a deep breath of air, my first in several hours, blinking heavily in the bright light. While I didn't _need_ to breathe, it still felt weird to not do so. My eyes finally clear enough to see, as I sense two beings appear behind me. I turn, eying both of them.

"Hey there…" I say, slightly awkwardly.

The two look at each other, before looking back at me.

The one on the left finally decides to speak. "What brings you here, child?"

"Uh...That's not easy to explain." I reply, laughing. "First, where is here?"

"You don't know where you are? You came here, did you not?" The second one asks.

"Well, yeah. I came here because I sensed energy here. I was kinda lost…" I reply, looking around us.

"You're on Yardrat, child. You came here using **Instant Transmission**." The first says. "Surely you knew this...where else would you have learned the technique?"

"Oh. Well Fuck."

* * *

**Yardrat**

I blink, staring up at rounded face of the Yardrat Elder. He blinks back. Silence…

I glance around, the other Yardrats do little more than stare between us. Silence.

"A-" I begin to speak.

"Shh!" One of the guards says again, stopping me in my tracks.

I blink. He blinks.

"Hmm." The Elder says, at last. "Very interesting…"

I glance at the shushing guard, who is nodding that I can at last talk.

"What's interesting, if I may ask?" I ask, almost flinching at the expected shh.

"My name is Pybara, Saiyan child. I am the Elder of Yardrat…" He says, joyfully.

"Hi, Pybara. My name is Kll." I reply, looking up at him.

"Your spirit is...interesting." He replies, explaining at last. "On the one hand, it is calm. A placid lake. The ocean at night...A soft breeze on a clouded day...On the other, it burns with the ferocity of a wildfire, the anger of a thousand dead and dying...Yet it also shows the hallmarks of the ability to manipulate your spirit, hence your usage of one of our prized techniques."

"That sounds correct," I reply. "When I access my full power, it can be...uncontrollable."

"Hmm…" Pybara says once more. "How did you come to know **Instant Transmission**?"

"I once met this Quandrants Diety, King Kai. He taught it to me to help me defeat Frieza." I explain.

The group of Yardratians gasp, murmuring.

"You would defeat Frieza?" Pybara asks, cocking his head. "He is immensely powerful. I am able to sense him even from here. While you are strong, I do not think you quite measure up…"

"I'm quite a bit stronger than I look. I'm at barely 10% of my easily accessible power." I explain.

The others murmur again, even as Pybara speaks up again. "Even so, Frieza would still be stronger."

I frown, wishing I could explain better. "The part of my spirit that burns like a wildfire?.. That part of my power would burn Frieza to ash."

'_Along with the planet he is on…_' I thought but did not say.

"I see," Pybara says, before drifting into silence.

"Would it be cool if I hang out here for a bit?" I ask. "I know I showed up unannounced and all, but I could use a few days rest."

"Hmm. You may stay...While I may not be a fan of an outsider knowing one of our techniques, I can not argue with its usage." Pybara explains, sending _another_ murmur through the crowd. "I would ask, however, that you accept training. Your spirit fights against itself, and it is painful to sense. With you throwing yourself across the galaxy haphazardly, I would be remiss if I did not help you."

**New Mission!**

**Learn Spirit Control**

**2500XP**

**Feat: Spirit Control Lvl 1**

I read the new alert, before nodding.

"I have no objections to that," I reply, shrugging. "I never say no to training."

"So be it, Kll. Welcome to Yardrat…" Pybara replies, smiling. "Soba, please get our new friend a place to stay."

"Yes Elder." One of the many Yardrats says, stepping forward. "I am Soba, please follow me."

Gotta admit this was an interesting turn of events. I didn't know much about Yardrat, outside of their appearance in Goku related flashbacks. I wasn't sure what training they could offer, but I was always willing to try.

"Soba, right?" I asked, getting a slight nod as I followed him through the streets. "What training was the Elder talking about?"

"Spirit Control, young Saiyan. It's the hallmark behind all of our abilities." He replies, turning down a side street.

"I got that part. I just don't understand beyond that...For **Instant Transmission**, I match my energy to another and move it around. It locks in, and I jump." I explain.

He pauses, seeming to frown, before turning around to face me. "I don't think that that is how I would describe it, no. Here, allow me to show you."

He reaches his hand out, which I stare at for a second, before reaching out and grasping it. As my hand is in his, the world around us shatters, greying out.

"I can tell that you recognize this. This is an unfocused use of **Instant Transmission**. I did not lock to another's energy, I simply slipped between dimensions. Spirit Control is based on so much more." Soba says as I nod.

There is a feeling in the air, as his body shudders, before growing and growing and growing, towering above the tallest buildings.

"Spirit Control is used by shifting, growing...even splitting one's energy." His voice rumbles, filling the void around us.

As he speaking, his body splits, spreading out into two different beings. As someone that has personally seen Tien use the **Multi-Form** technique, I immediately felt that this was different. Each one did not have the hollow feeling I'd normally feel from a cloning technique. A moment later and he has shrunk back down to my size, combining back together.

"Those are the standard abilities. You are already halfway there, being able to use **Instant Transmission**." Soba explains before the world snaps back into focus around us.

With a motion of his hand, he leads me into the building we had stopped in front of. After a discussion with the person at the front, I'm led upstairs, and to a room near the top.

"You are free to explore the city. Someone will come for you when your training is to begin." Soba says, turning to leave.

"Thanks, Soba, I appreciate it!"

He waves back, as he leaves, before disappearing with a pop.

'_Hmm. That is kinda annoying._'

* * *

**Planet Vegeta**

"My King, I bring good news!" Raditz announces, bowing as he enters the chambers.

The Throne Room had been repaired, after the assassination of King Nappa. The Council had fought, unsure who to elect as the new king, before someone had finally had a good idea.

"What good news do you bring me, Captain?" Indivia asks Child King of the Saiyans.

At his right, Lord Squash, one of the Council, watched on, ready to interject as needed. The idea to return the kingdom to Indivia, as a figurehead, while the council ruled from behind closed doors, had been his idea.

"The Sensor team has tracked down the location of the Class 9 explosion. They believe that the Anomaly may have been involved, from the energy expenditure." Raditz explains.

Indivia glances at the Council member but receives no direction. "I see. Keep me posted, please. Has your father returned yet?"

"No my Lord. He hasn't come back yet." Raditz explains. "I heard from him a week ago. He says he might be back before months end."

At this Lord Squash does finally interject. "Do you know where Bardock left to, Raditz?"

"N-no Lord Squash. He does this now and then though. Probably training. Or planet scouting." Raditz answers.

"See to it that when you speak to him once more, than you ensure that he returns prior to months end. Lord Frieza plans to visit, and having our best on the planet would be advised."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I bought a house, and moving sucks! Fingers crossed I finish everything quickly so I can finally write!

This Chapter was posted to P*****N quite a few days ago. You're missing out! _discord__ DOT gg/UZWUKsh_


	11. Chapter 10

**Dragonball: RPG X**

_A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragonball Xenoverse are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Beginning...**

* * *

In Chapter A/N: Hi! Just wanted to say something really quickly to address those that are complaining about Ice, and how often he is featured so far. Ice is the "Big Bad" of this story, and his part of the story is lore heavy, far-reaching, and his character is complicated. Let me say that I personally loved Rebirth and Super GT Rebirth. I've read my own stories like a hundred times, as it helps me write more. But my only complaint is that I didn't give any of the enemies there enough of a story. It was "appear, oh no danger, battle, Kll wins or loses". Generally in a chapter, maybe 2 at most. I'm changing that for Xenoverse as it never felt like I was being fair to the characters I was writing. So please bear with me as I set up the final confrontation that you all deserve. It's gonna be fucking awesome, but it's gonna take some time to get there. DBR didn't start really moving till chapter 9, as it took that time to set up the universe, set up the characters, and flesh out the system. This story will take at least that long as well(Chapter 10 is this chapter), so we're right on schedule.

* * *

**Yardrat**

I looked at Soba. He looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, motioning to the large spires.

"That is how we all begin, yes." Soba explains. "It helps you center your Spirit."

I wasn't exactly in a position to argue, so I did what I was told. Laid out before us are dozens and dozens of hundred-foot tall spikes. From Soba's explanation, the hardest part of learning **Spirit Control** would be centering. Achieving a balance between body, and mind. I fly up, landing lightly on the tip of one, watching Soba as he drops down into an odd sitting position. I did my best to emulate him, and from his nod, I took it as I did it well enough.

"About how long does this take?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"Most that begin their training in their youth takes a bit less than a year to find their Center." Soba, says, casually.

"Wait Wha-"

* * *

**ADF $YHT PQFH**

Ice stood in front of a large bank of screens, floating in a circle around him, showing different people, places, and events. His eyes jump from screen to screen, trying to take it all in. So far he had managed to take down five gamers across the many universes and timelines, but there were so many more.

"Where is he…" Ice says, flipping through more screens.

* * *

**Yardrat - Week 2**

There was a light breeze drifting through the spires, tickling my skin lightly. Within me, my energy churned, spinning slowly, drifting lightly. I sensed everything around me for lightyears out, every being with any energy to its name, I could see so clearly. It was more than sense, I could almost see them in my mind's eye, their interactions, their lives...Sudden sharp pain in my forehead had my eyes snapping open, as I almost fall from the spire.

"The hell, Soba?" I ask, rubbing my forehead.

"You were sensing outward, again. All that's doing is hindering your progress. Sense inward, find your center." He explains, tossing a pebble in his hand.

"_I'll find your fucking center…_" I grumbled, closing my eyes once more.

I concentrated inward, doing my best to ignore Soba's burning energy so nearby, ignoring the billions of energy signatures I could feel so far away.

'_Inward...What does that even mean?_' I thought, doing my best to feel myself with my mind.

All I could sense was the duel energy that made me what I was. I could sense my energy, the calmness, a placid lake power that made me...Beside it, the burning fury of a monster, ready to be released on my enemies, to burn them to ash. It was an inferno compared to my normal energy. As I studied that energy, though, I noticed that while it burned, little flecks of my normal energy flowed through it as well. That even though I felt it wasn't me, that I wasn't the monster that killed the Namekians...I was. That was me. I am that monster as much as I am the normal me.

As I thought it, my energy surged, the inferno, the placid lake, mixing together within me. My vision was filled with warnings, even with my eyes closed, as I suddenly found myself struggling to control the energy within me. I pushed, trying to compress it, but I was failing. I couldn't hold back the maelstrom that my energy had become. I pulled on it, trying to pull it back apart, but it was almost sticky in its consistency. It didn't want to separate, it didn't want to be apart. I couldn't let this happen, not here on Yardrat. I abandon the clamp on my power, focusing my mind on the blank stretch of space that Namek once floated in.

"Stop!" Soba yells before I'm able to twist my energy in the way that pushes me between time and space.

As his voice reverberates within my mind, my energy is drained, from 100 to 0 so quickly it took my breath away. My eyes snap open, finding Soba balancing on one of the many pillars, his eyes clenched in concentration.

**Spirit Control: 10%**

Above us, a mountain-sized ball of roiling green energy. I could feel the heat from where I sat, the pure power floating there. Above that, however...I could feel the anger, the rage, that makes the power so strong. The fact that that was inside of me nearly made me recoil. Around us, several pops as more of the Yardrat natives arrive, each raising their hands into the air. The ball splits, and with each division, the strain Soba is feeling lessens. In the end, five more Yardrats surround me, holding the beast at bay.

"Continue your meditation, Kll," Soba says. "We will help...as you gain control, we'll allow a little bit back in."

* * *

**Time Nest**

Trunks and Chronoa both sit, watching the scrolls around them, laid on every surface, for another sign of the Frost Demon Ice. They both know he's out there somewhere, doing who knows what. As they wait, there is a knock at the large door, as a tall figure steps through.

"Goku!" Trunks exclaim, "You're back!"

"Heya Trunks! Yeah, I'm back. Has there been any changes?" Goku asks, looking at all the scrolls around him. "I'll admit that this doesn't look good."

"It's not Goku, not at all!" Chronoa exclaims. "The Time Destroyer is wrecking all sorts of havoc!"

"Goku, did you find my f-, Vegeta?" Trunks asks with a slight stutter.

"No, not yet," Goku replies. "Is it that serious?"

"He matched me blow for blow, Goku." Trunks explains, looking down. "I couldn't stop him the last time we found him. He's somehow killed two entire timelines."

"Even against your ascended form?" Goku asks, stunned.

"Yeah...He even eluded to being able to get stronger. We need Vegeta." Trunks says, shaking his head.

"No. I'll take care of it," Goku says, a hardness in his voice. "Next time he appears, I'll go."

"T-trunks? Goku?" Chronoa says, pointing at a scroll on the other side of the large table.

* * *

**Universe 15 - Timeline 1 - Namek**

A soft breeze drifts through the air, the Namekians milling about. Gardening, talking, traveling. Their world was at peace...A peace that was about to end. With the shattering of glass, the very universe in the center of their village cracks open, a break in the fabric of reality, filled with colors and symbols their minds recoiled from. Within, a Frost Demon, pale blue and white, against the colorful background. He steps out, lightly dropping to the soft grass, the break in reality closing behind him. The Namekians recoil back, the energy contained within the being nearly overpowering. It glances around, studying each Namekian in turn, frowning. He glances sideways, almost as though he can hear something coming from far off. A soft pop and a small Namekian, no older than 7 appears a few feet away. His eyes are hard, glaring at the monster before him.

"Ah yes...Momiki. Such a silly name, in my opinion." Ice says, smirking. "Logan is a much better name, don't you agree?"

"Like Ice is any better?" Logan asks, sneering. "Do you have _Any. Fucking. Clue_ how much I suffered the last playthrough? And for what?! We're still here."

"Sorry man." Ice replies, shrugging. "It _was_ working though. You destabilized your timeline to the point that it was so close to crashing. A little more time and it definitely would have...Or a little more power."

"Chris, give it up!" Logan exclaims. "We're not getting out of here."

"Fuck that," Chris replies, his tail slapping the ground, a crevice a mile-long forming. "We're getting out this time."

"What's the plan then?" Logan asks, sneering at the Namekians around them. "You said more time? Technically if I start now, I'll have an extra two years at full absorption before the tournament happens."

** "**No, we need more power _and_ more time," Chris says, as he reaches into nothingness, his hand disappearing.

He pulls it back out, clutching two earrings in his hand, tossing them to Logan, who catches them.

"How do these help get more power?" Logan asks as he clips them to his ears.

The Frost Demon raises his right hand, showing that each finger has at least one silver ring resting on it. He plucks one from the middle finger, tossing that to Logan as well, who catches it, placing it on his ring finger.

"This time, you're absorbing them all. Universes 13, 14, and 16 have a full planet worth in all 6 timelines. Timeline 2 in 17 and here are dead. Don't bother going there." Chris explains. "Take them all. Kill any Gamers you come across while you do so, but don't hunt them down. Do that _after_ you absorb the Namekians. Otherwise, the timeline will close ahead of schedule. "

Logan frowns. "This is a Time Ring. It won't let me travel to other Universes?"

"I know. However, the Black Star Dragonballs were more than powerful enough to change that." Chris says.

Logan considers that new bit of information, the tension clear in his face as he considers the ramifications of what happened after absorbing a single Timelines worth of Namekians. Chris walks over, kneeling down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When you're done, meet me in Universe 13, Timeline 2. I have the Super Dragonballs...We can wish the voices away, and keep the benefits this time." Chris says, smirking at the relief on Logan's face. "I did my best to make this as easy on you as possible."

"Thanks, Chris…" Logan says, looking up at him.

The Frost Demon begins to speak again, but pauses, glancing behind him. "Go now. We've got company."

Logan nods, glancing over Chris's shoulder, before closing his eyes. To someone watching, he simply disappeared between the blink of an eye. Ice stands back up, before turning around.

"Ah, Goku." He says, motioning a soft welcome with his hands. "I see Trunks has decided to sit this one out?"

The Red vest Goku wears swishes softly in the slight breeze. His eyes harden as he stares the Frost Demon in the eyes.

"You know me?" He asks, studying the creature.

Ice smirks, almost seeming to laugh before he catches himself. "I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"Uh...What?" Goku asks, puzzled.

"It's a reference. You wouldn't get it." Ice says, before flexing, a ripple of energy running across his body.

"Hey now, let's take this somewhere else," Goku says, looking at the crowd of Namekians still watching them.

Ice cocks his head for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, I don't think we will."

With a blast of energy, he appears at Goku's throat, his fist inches from his face held tightly in Goku's hand. His energy swirls around them, before turning bright gold, his hair turning spikey as little motes of electricity shoot around them. The Frost Demon spins, his tail slamming across Goku's face, sending him flying through the air. With a pop he appears near Goku, who has righted himself already.

"As much as I want to play with you Goku, I'm not in the mood for warmups. Try that again, and I'll kill you outright." Ice says, sneering as his Power Level starts to grow.

Goku watches him for a moment, before dropping back to his base form. He grabs his belt, pulling it and his vest off in one pull, leaving him only in his solid black short-sleeved outfit. He flexes, his body seemingly exploding as his muscles expand, covering in red fur. His Power Level skyrockets, but ends up just shy of Super Saiyan Blue 2 Trunks.

"Is that the best you have?" Ice asks. "Even Trunks had more to give...oh well. At least you'll be interesting to fight. You'll be the second Goku I've killed in this lifetime."

Goku disappears, his fist slamming into Ice's smirking face before he could react, knocking him backward as Goku follows right along. He grabs Ice's ankle, yanking him back to knee him in the face, the sonic boom flattening the land around them for miles. Ice's tail grabs Goku by the throat, throwing him away as energy fills his palm.

"Rgahhhh!" He screams, filling the sky with energy that boils the ocean.

As the energy clears, Goku is a bit singed but otherwise unhurt. He smirks, laughing.

"Yeah, I can see why Trunks would struggle with you," Goku says.

As he appears next to Ice, his fist buried an inch into his stomach, his Power Level starts to grow.

"But I'm not Trunks." He pulls his fist back, uppercutting Ice into the air above him. "I'm Son Goku."

A bright aura forms around Goku, his Power Level growing in leaps and bounds.

"And for the crime of Time Disruption, you will face death!" He yells, pushing to his max Super Saiyan 4 power level. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!"

He brings his hands together, pointing them as the Frost Demon that has just barely righted himself high above. The energy explodes from his hands, the sky blanked out with the intensity of the blast. As the blast ends, Goku's eyes survey the sky, before snarling.

"Fucking Saiyans!" Ice roars, clutching the stump of his left hand. His right-hand burns with energy, cauterizing the wound.

He had tried holding the blast back, but instantly knew he was going to fail. As the blast began to eat away his hand, he did the only thing he could to survive.

"I thought you said no warm-ups?" Goku calls up, "If you had another form, why start with the other?"

Ice's form is blue, yet shimmers in the light of the Namekian Suns. Ice was thankful he had taken the time to unlock his 'Golden' form after fighting against Trunks. Otherwise, he would have died right here, leaving Logan all on his own. The thought enraged him, his body filling with energy. He slowly dropped back to the ground, landing feet away from Goku.

"I kinda like the color," Goku says. "It fits you. Certainly better than Cooler and Frieza's Gold."

"I'm going to make you regret this, Goku. You're playing in a game far larger than you will ever understand." Ice whispers. "I should never have let this go so far."

"Maybe you have some Saiyan in you?" Goku asks, dropping into his fighting stance. "We tend to make that mistake with every new enemy."

"The only mistake you've made today is coming here," Ice says, as the ground around them starts to shake. "I am a thousand times stronger in this form!"

Goku's eyes actually widen as he senses the Frost Demons' new power. The ground is literally shaking apart, a sound so loud it deafens him as the planet groans under the strain.

"Fuck...I thought I might still have a chance without going even further...Could really use you right now Vegeta." Goku says, before reaching deep inside himself. "This is going to hurt…"

He closes his yellow eyes, reaching for that well of energy deep within, bringing it to the surface. With a scream, his energy explodes, his aura flashing between gold and red, before mutating into fiery reddish-purple. His black hair shifts into a bright red, as the fur on his body darkens slightly. He opens his eyes, the yellow glowing with a red outline.

"Haa….Haa...Haa…" He huffs, every muscle in his body screaming. "Let's do this for real, shall we?"

He expected to see Ice ready to fight again and is surprised by the look on the Frost Demons face.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Ice yells, "This is such bullshit."

"Uh...I...Well, you wanted a challenge right?" Goku asks, catching his breath.

"No. Actually not at all. I'd much prefer to continue on unimpeded by fucking Saiyans that don't know when to stop!" Ice screams. "What's next, huh? I ascend to my 5th form on top of my 'Golden' form, and you mix Super Saiyan 4 with Super Saiyan Blue?"

"No?... Wait, is that possible?" Goku asks, dropping his fighting stance.

"No, shut up!" Ice says, shaking his head.

He drops back into his own fighting stance, still shaking his head. "This is bullshit, I'll have you know."

"I'll be sure to apologize to your dead body," Goku says, dropping back into his fighting stance.

They don't move a muscle, watching the other as they both pump more and more energy into their speed, attempting to outdo the other. With an explosion of power, they meet in mid-air, their fists crashing together. The Universe buckles around them as a knee meets the knee of the other. A backhand is dodged, a jab slapped away. A hand full of energy is snuffed out, as the other dodges a beam of sharp energy. Yet as the battle raged, a clear victor was making itself known. Two beings of power, equally matched, the planet falling apart around them as the Universe itself recoils.

"Enough of this!" Ice screams, as Goku flies towards him once more.

Ice's right-hand slashes down as he dodges to the left, a gap in space opening as Goku passes through it. It closes, sending Goku away, even as Ice is opening the bridge of color and code, hopping in and closing it behind him. No sooner had it closed does Goku reappear with a pop, the air shattering with the energy he is pouring out. He clutches his chest slightly, breathing heavily.

"Pull me out Chronoa!" He yells into the air, as he powers down.

His vision swims, and his eyes close, as he fades away.

* * *

**Time Nest**

Goku appears, barely being caught by Trunks, who had been watching the battle. He slips a Senzu bean into Goku's mouth, helping him to swallow. A few seconds pass before his eyes open, and he climbs to his feet.

"He ran away," Goku says, "Right when I had him on the ropes."

"We saw, Goku. I can't believe he managed to stand against your Super Saiyan 4 God form." Chronoa says.

"Neither can I...I don't know who this guy is, but he's dangerous. Even missing a limb, it didn't hold him back." Goku says, frowning. "I definitely had him at the end there. A few more minutes and I'd have taken him out.

"Missing a limb?" A voice from the entryway says, "Are you talking about me behind my back Goku?"

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaims, "You're back!"

The Saiyan standing in the doorway surveys the collective, his bright silver eyes meeting each in turn. He walks into the room, his dark green outfit clashing with his shock silver hair. His missing right arm hidden artfully by the design of the robes.

"Lord Zeno had need of me. The Grand Priest sent me as soon as I returned...What has befallen the mortal realm?" He asks.

* * *

A/N: Let it never be said that I don't give you what you need!

Kll is learning to control the monster within, Goku failed to stop Ice, Logan is part of some sort of plan, and was that Ultra Instinct Grand Priest Vegeta?! Fucking find out next time...on Dragonball! RPG X!

This Chapter was posted to P*****N quite a few days ago. You're missing out! _discord__ DOT gg/UZWUKsh_

I commissioned some art! See it in the art channel on my Discord. It's the end scene of Chapter 15 from Dragonball: RPG Rebirth. Last week, the 14th marks 3 years!


End file.
